A poucos passos do abismo
by CaMi' Tdd
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando o coração se apaixona pela pessoa que você mais odeia? E o que fazer quando vocês não podem ficar juntos? DH, HH
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer****:** Nenhum dos personagens pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K.Rowling. Todo mundo já sabe disso né? Mas é só pra avisar... =]]

** Prólogo**  
  
         O mundo mágico não era mais ou mesmo. Voldemort havia sido derrotado no 7º ano de Harry Potter, e durante algum tempo houve paz. Porém ainda existiam os comensais que não admitiam a morte de seu mestre e liderados por Draco Malfoy continuavam aterrorizando os bruxos de bem. E eram contra eles que os aurores agora lutavam. Entre eles Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.


	2. Um dia antes

**                        Um dia antes**

- Três cervejas amanteigadas, por favor! - pedia Rony sentado numa mesa do Três Vassouras com Harry e Hermione.- E então Rony? Quando é que vai sair o teu casamento, hein? - pergunta Harry com um olhar divertido.- Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry! Nem fala uma coisa dessas! - responde Rony.- Ixi, Rony. Eu conversei com a Luna ontem e ela realmente está com esperança de que vocês vão se casar. E em breve! - retruca Hermione.- Iiii gente! Credo! O que deu em vocês pra ficarem me pressionando desse jeito viu? - pergunta Rony.- Ué, Rony! Você não diz todo dia que ama a Luna, que ela é a mulher da sua vida. Então... - brinca Harry.- E é verdade. Mas eu ainda estou muito novo pra casar, tá legal? Ainda tenho 19 anos, tem muito tempo pra isso. - responde Rony extremamente incomodado. Ele detestava falar sobre casamento. Por que as pessoas insistiam em lhe fazer essas perguntas?Hermione sorriu internamente. Era engraçado como Rony havia mudado. Até o quinto ano ele era tímido e um pouco quieto, principalmente com as meninas, mas a partir do sexto ano o garoto mudou completamente. Era o garanhão de Hogwarts, ele ficou com quase metade da escola, até com ela ele tinha tentado alguma coisa, mas ela não quis, afinal ele era seu amigo. Mas no começo do sétimo ano ele começou a namorar a Luna e parece que sossegou.  
  
Já o Harry continuava o mesmo de sempre. Tão calmo, tão respeitoso, tão diferente da maioria dos garotos. Ele tivera penas um namoro sério, com Cho no sexto ano, depois disso ele só havia ficado com poucas meninas.Quanto a ela, bem, ela não gostava muito de pensar sobre sua vida amorosa. Ela havia ficado com alguns garotos no sexto e sétimo ano, mas nunca chegou a amar nenhum deles. Bem, tinha Harry, todos diziam que ele era apaixonado por ela, e era verdade, ele havia confessado isso um pouco depois de eles terem saído de Hogwarts. Hermione não soube o que fazer, ela o amava, claro. Mas era apenas um amor de amigo. É verdade que ela sentia uma atração por ele, mas nada muito forte para fazê-la estragar sua amizade com Harry. E foi isso o que ela disse pra ele e eles nunca mais tocaram no assunto.Hermione se sentia feliz apesar da guerra. Era verdade que amanhã eles teriam que lutar, mas ela não pensava nisso agora, ela só pensava que estavam conversando e se divertindo com seus melhores amigos, e que eles eram realmente muito bons amigos. O amanhã ela deixava para depois.


	3. Deu tudo errado

**            Deu tudo errado**

Era o dia. Os aurores haviam se preparado por todo um mês para mais um ataque surpresa no acampamento dos comensais. E esse ataque acontecia agora.Apesar dos Comensais não saberem desse ataque, eles eram muito bem preparados, por isso os aurores não conseguiram muita coisa se utilizando do elemento surpresa. Os Comensais logo se começaram a lutar também e agora a luta era acirrada.Havia muitos corpos no chão, tanto de aurores quanto comensais. As pessoas gritavam feitiços, outras corriam, e havia sangue, muito sangue.Hermione estava desesperada. Ela havia sido pega desprevenida e um comensal pegara sua varinha. Felizmente, quando ele se preparava para lançar um Avada Kedrava nela, havia aparecido um auror que a salvou. Mas ela não conseguiu recuperar sua varinha. Então, ela saiu correndo e se escondeu, afinal o que ela poderia fazer numa guerra entre bruxos sem varinha?Mas, o que ela não esperava aconteceu. De repente ela ouviu aquela voz, aquela voz que ela tanto detestava, aquela voz fria, cruel, cínica, sarcástica, a voz de Draco Malfoy.- Quer dizer então que a Sangue-ruim não é capaz de lutar sem que alguém lhe roube a varinha? Sinceramente, eu esperava mais de você Granger.Ela se contorceu de raiva. Já não bastava ela Ter ficado sem sua varinha e ser obrigada a se esconder, ainda tinha que aparecer esse idiota do Malfoy. Bem que havia um pensamento trouxa que dizia "Azar pouco é bobagem". Agora ela acreditava nisso.- Que foi Malfoy? Deu pra fazer piadinhas agora é? Eu não sabia que você tinha senso de humor - ela respondeu depois de um tempo - Mas porque você não para com essa bobeira e me mata logo? Pouparia o tempo de nós dois.- Que pressa Senhorita Granger! Você deveria ser um pouco mais calma. E quem foi que te disse que eu vou te matar? Não... Não é você que eu quero. Eu quero o Potter. E você é uma boa isca para pegá-lo. Boa não, ótima! Hahahaha! O Potter vai se arrepender completamente de Ter matado Lorde Voldemort.Dizendo isso, ele conjura uma corda e amarra as mãos e as pernas de Hermione. E então eles desaparatam.Um pouco antes, Rony olha para o lado e acaba vendo Malfoy com a Mione. Na mesma hora ele sai correndo, mas é tarde demais. Ele vê os dois desaparatando. Ele então sai correndo e avisa a Harry, mas já é muito tarde, eles não podem fazer mais nada. Pelo menos não por enquanto.


	4. A Mansão Malfoy

**           A Mansão Malfoy**

           Quando Hermione abriu os olhos para ver onde estava ela se deparou com um mansão. A famosa mansão Malfoy. Ela nunca havia imaginado isso. Nem em seus piores pesadelos ela se imaginava prisioneira de Draco Malfoy. Draco murmurou um feitiço que retirou as cordas de Hermione e os dois entraram. Ele sabia que ela não seria louca de tentar fugir. Ela estava indefesa e ele era muita mais poderoso que ela. Ao entrar na casa, Hermione ficou boquiaberta. A casa era enorme, os móveis eram luxuosos, e apesar dela abominar Malfoy ela tinha que admitir que ele tinha um ótimo gosto pra decoração. A casa era linda.

          - Fisher - chamou Draco, e na mesma hora apareceu um elfo doméstico com uma cara extremamente assustada - Leve a Granger para o seu quarto. Mostre a ela onde fica tudo, e depois vê se encontra alguma roupa para ela. Ela não pode ficar andando com esses trapos pela casa.

           Hermione o olhou com um olhar de desprezo, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Então ela seguiu o elfo e chegou a seu quarto. Assim como o resto da casa, o quarto era magnífico. Fisher lhe mostrou o quarto e o banheiro e disse que dentro de poucos minutos traria algumas roupas. Hermione agradeceu e ficou admirando o quarto.

            "Impressionante" ela pensou " Ele me prende e me deixa em um quarto bonito, confortável, me dá roupas. Eu tinha certeza de que ia ficar trancada em um calabouço, sem luz e sem comida. Esse Malfoy é mesmo imprevisível."

            Durante o resto do dia ela não viu Draco mais nenhuma vez. Suas refeições foram servidas no quarto, ela não saiu dele para nada. Ela estava preocupada. E muito. Malfoy lhe falara sobre ela ser uma ótima isca para pegar Potter. Ela ficou pensando durante toda a noite o que ele pretendia fazer. Mas ela sabia que independente do que ele fizesse, não podia ser nada bom. E assim ela passou quase toda a noite, e só conseguiu dormir quando os primeiros raios de Sol já nasciam.  
  
                                               -----------------------------------------------------------------------                

            Draco também havia passado a noite em claro. Ele tinha que arranjar um jeito de avisar ao Potter que a Granger estava ali. O Potter tinha que ir atrás dela, e sozinho. Assim, ele poderia fazer tudo que ele sempre sonhou fazer com Potter. Queria torturá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer tanto quanto ele sofreu quando seu pai e sua mãe morreram.

            Draco nunca fora extremamente fiel ao Lorde das Trevas. Para ele, era tudo tão indiferente. Ele não se preocupava se o bem ou o mal ia vencer. Ele não era fiel ninguém, somente a ele mesmo. Mas quando Voldemort morreu, seu pai não suportou. Ele ficou transtornado e deu a culpa da morte em Draco. Que ele tinha que Ter sido fiel ao Lorde, que ele deveria ter morrido por ele se possível. Draco não entendeu, afinal ele não tinha nada a ver com a morte de Voldemort. Mas seu pai estava louco, ele tinha que culpar alguém, afinal seu Lorde era invencível, ele não podia morrer por um erro ou uma fraqueza sua. Tinha que ser culpa de alguém. Draco se lembrava muito bem daquele dia. Foi o pior dia de sua vida.

_ Seu idiota!. - Lúcio Malfoy berrava com o filho, enquanto esse estava encolhido na parede olhando o pai assustado - Foi tudo culpa sua! Nem parece meu filho. Você merecia morrer sabia? E é isso que eu vou fazer!_

_  
Na mesma hora Lucio aponta a varinha e berra:_

_  
AVADA KEDRAVA!!_

_  
Mas o que ninguém esperava aconteceu, Draco estava tão assustado que nem se mexeu, mas sua mãe, Narcisa, se jogou na frente dele e acabou sendo atingida pelo feitiço._

_  
NÃÃOOOOO!! - gritou Draco desesperado. Então nesse instante ele sacou sua varinha a apontou para o pai e o matou. Lúcio mal teve tempo de se defender, ele ainda estava muito chocado por Narcisa Ter sido atingida pelo feitiço, e acabou morrendo._

Não!! Ele não gostava de lembrar disso. Aquela havia sido a pior noite de sua vida. O dia em que a sua mãe havia morrido. A única pessoa que ele realmente amava, e a única pessoa que realmente _o_ amava. A única para quem ele contava seus segredos, com quem ele se abria, a única em quem ele podia confiar. E essa pessoa havia sido tirada dele naquele dia, quando seu pai enlouqueceu e a matou. Ele nunca o perdoaria por isso, por isso é que ele não se arrependia nem um pouco de tê-lo matado.

            Mas além dele, havia mais alguém que devia morrer, Harry Potter. Havia sido ele que tinha matado Voldemort, e conseqüentemente causado toda aquela destruição em sua família.

            Ás vezes, quando refletia sobre isso, Draco percebia que a culpa da morte de sua mãe não era de Harry. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora, ele ainda estava muito perturbado com tudo aquilo, ele precisava extravasar de alguma maneira, pois só ter matado o pai ainda não o tinha aliviado, ele tinha que matar mais algum culpado, _Potter_.


	5. Pensamentos

**Pensamentos**

Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela ainda estava ali, na casa de Malfoy. A sua noite havia sido terrível, ela não parou de pensar no risco que Harry estava correndo, e conseguiu dormir por no máximo 2 horas. Hermione então se levantou e trocou de roupa, as roupas que o elfo havia trazido pra ela, até que eram ajeitadinhas, talvez um pouco grandes, mas ela não estava em condições de reclamar, afinal, ela era uma prisioneira e não uma hóspede. Assim que ela terminou de se vestir alguém bateu na porta.

            - Quem é? – ela perguntou, torcendo mentalmente para que não fosse Malfoy.

            - É o Fisher Sta. Granger. – respondeu a voz esganiçada por trás da porta.

            - Pode entrar.

            - Com licença. O Sr. Malfoy mandou perguntar se a Sta. não vai descer para tomar seu café?

            - Hum... – murmurou Hermione. Aquilo era muito estranho. Será que o Malfoy queria que ela se sentasse à mesa com ele? Bem, isso ela ia ter que descobrir. – Claro Fisher, eu já estou indo.

            E então ela encostou a porta e seguiu o elfo pelo corredor. Ela estava muito assustada. Embora ela não quisesse admitir ela tinha medo de Draco Malfoy. É verdade que ele ainda não havia feito nada de mal com ela, mas a todo o momento ela esperava pelo bote, ela esperava que ele fosse fazer qualquer coisa extremamente horrível, e por isso ela estava preparada para o pior. Ao chegar na sala de jantar, ela se deparou com uma mesa linda, o café era farto, com variedade de frutas, pães, sucos e muitas outras coisas. Quando ela chegou, lhe pareceu que Malfoy não havia notado sua presença, por isso ela ficou parada, completamente constrangida e assustada sem saber o que fazer.

            - O que foi Granger? Você vai sentar ou pretende ficar aí o dia inteiro? – ele perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa parecendo muito interessado na torrada que ele estava comendo.

            - É.. bem... você quer que eu sente na mesa com você? – perguntou ela também olhando para baixo.

            - Claro, garota! Se eu mandei o meu elfo te trazer até aqui é porque eu quero que você sente não é mesmo? – exclamou ele impaciente – Além disso, eu costumo ser educado com os meus prisioneiros, afinal seus últimos dias tem que ser agradáveis não é mesmo? – ele termina com um sorriso sarcástico.

            Ela então se dirige a mesa, mas antes de sentar ainda fala:

            - Passando meus últimos dias com você eu duvido terminantemente que eles irão ser agradáveis.

            Ele não pareceu se importar com o comentário cínico dela. Mas ela já sabia disso, ele era muito frio, arrogante e prepotente para ser afetado tão facilmente.

            Quando eles terminaram de comer, Draco saiu da mesa sem lhe dirigir palavra, ela sem saber o que fazer foi passear pelo jardim que, aliás, era enorme.

            Ao se sentar na grama, ela se lembra de sua família. Seus pais deviam estar desesperados com seu sumiço. Eles nunca quiseram que ela se metesse nesse negócio de guerra, mas ela sabia que precisava, pois ela não ia sossegar enquanto aquele mal se acabasse.

            Então ela se lembrou de Rony, Harry, e ela esperou que eles não viessem atrás dela, mas ela sabia que eles viriam, ou pelo menos o Harry viria. Antes de desaparatar para a Mansão Malfoy ela havia percebido que o Rony estava correndo em sua direção, ela sabia que ele tinha visto, ela sabia que ele iria contar para o Harry, e ela tinha certeza absoluta que ele viria buscá-la sozinha, e mandaria Rony não contar pra ninguém que havia sido pega. O Harry sempre foi assim, sempre com aquela coragem, coragem estúpida, ela achava muitas vezes, ás vezes era melhor deixar um pouco da coragem de lado e ser um pouco mais prevenido.

            Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água, mas não deixou as lágrimas caírem. Ela não ia se abalar assim, ela era forte, ela era Hermione Granger e não iria chorar. Com esse pensamento ela se levantou e entrou novamente na casa. Sem saber o que fazer ela decidiu conhecer um pouco mais da Mansão, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, Malfoy ia ficar fulo da vida se visse ela passeando por aí, mas ela não se importou, ela ia morrer mesmo. Dane-se!

            A casa era realmente enorme. Quando ela já havia se cansado de tanto andar, ela se deu conta de que estava perdida! "Ai que ótimo! Mas era só o que me faltava mesmo! Muito estúpida eu sou mesmo, viu? Coisa

impressionante!" E ela continuou andando, uma hora ela ia chegar na sala novamente, não é? Então ela foi andando, quando viu chegou em um corredor aonde não tinha estado ainda. A primeira sala estava escura, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu ver pela porta entreaberta que Draco estava debruçado sobre uma mesa aonde ela estava olhando para algo que se parecia muito com uma bola de cristal. Ela não resistindo à curiosidade, foi entrando na sala, procurando não fazer barulho, mas parece que não funcionou.

            - Quer dizer que agora você também fica bisbilhotando é? – perguntou ele com um meio sorriso.

            - Eu não estava bisbilhotando. Acontece que eu me perdi, e acabei vindo parar aqui – ela respondeu um pouco brava.

            - Tudo bem! Esse é um ótimo momento pra você estar aqui. Vem cá garota, venha ver onde seu namoradinho está – ele disse apontando para o objeto parecido com a bola de cristal.

            Quando Hermione olhou seu coração deu um salto. Harry estava no meio do nada sozinho vindo procurá-la ao que parecia. "Mas que idiota! Eu achei que pelo menos dessa vez ele ia Ter o bom senso de não vir me procurar, ele sabe que não tem a menor chance". Mas ela não demonstrou seu nervosismo ao loiro, ela não ia lhe dar essa satisfação.

            - Que tipo de magia é essa? – ela perguntou se referindo a bola.

            - Bem, o que é não te interessa. A única coisa que te interessa é que eu posso ver seu namoradinho. E até que ele não é tão burro quanto eu pensei. Ele não desaparatou direto pra minha casa, ele sabia que morreria se fizesse isso. A casa tem feitiços que impedem qualquer um de desaparatar aqui dentro. Como Hogwarts. – ele dizia isso extremamente orgulhoso – Mas eu ainda não consegui descobrir como o Potter pretende chegar aqui sozinho.

            Ela preferiu não falar nada. No fundo, bem no fundo, ela concordava com ele. O Harry nunca ia conseguir.

            Já fazia cinco dias que ela estava ali. Hermione não agüentava mais. Ela não suportava mais ficar longe de sua família, amigos. Ela não suportava mais a frieza de Draco, sua arrogância, seu cinismo, ela não suportava aqueles seus cabelos loiros, os olhos acinzentados. Tudo nele lhe enojava. Ela não sabia se agüentaria ficar ali por muito tempo.

            - Granger, eu vou sair tá legal? – a voz de Draco interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela estava na sala, e ele estava se preparando para sair – E vê se nem tenta fazer besteira em garota? Infelizmente, eu não tenho ninguém pra vigiá-la, todos os Comensais estão muito ocupados. Mas eu acho que eu nem preciso te avisar que fugir está fora de questão, não é? Você nunca conseguiria passar pelos 14 feitiços, ainda mais sem uma varinha.

            Dizendo isso ele se retirou. Hermione quis dar gritos de alívio. Ficar sem o Malfoy, nem que fosse por uma hora era felicidade demais para uma só pessoa. E ela passou quase toda a tarde nos jardins, aproveitando o calorzinho do verão debaixo das árvores. Quando o Sol começou a se pôr, ela entrou pensando em como Draco estava demorando a chegar. Será que ele estava em uma batalha? Ela esperava sinceramente que não. Na outra batalha os aurores tinham perdido muitas pessoas, eles não suportariam um ataque surpresa agora.

                                               --------------------------------------------------------------------

            Já era noite. Ela já havia jantado em seu quarto. Quando Fisher lhe trouxe a comida ela perguntou se Draco já havia chegado. O elfo respondeu que sim.

            Ela queria descer para ver se encontrava Draco, e ver se ele talvez não deixasse escapar sobre o que ele estivera fazendo todo esse tempo, perguntar ela não iria. Era orgulhosa demais para isso. Não queria que Draco percebesse que ela estava preocupada ou com medo.

            Ela foi descendo as escadas devagar e quando chegou na sala se deparou com uma cena estranha. Draco Malfoy estava sujo, com as roupas um pouco rasgadas, deitado no sofá da sala. Talvez essa não fosse uma cena tão estranha se aquele não fosse Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha toda aquela mania de limpeza, das coisas impecáveis. Pra ele deitar todo sujo, e de sapato no seu amado sofá de veludo, ele deveria estar muito cansado mesmo.    

            Ela foi se aproximando dele e percebeu que ele estava dormindo. Ela então chegou mais perto e percebeu que sua camisa estava um pouco aberta. Por essa abertura ela pôde ver o abdome branco e malhado de Malfoy. "Por Merlin! Quando foi que ele ficou sarado desse jeito. Ufa!" Ela pensou, mas logo depois repreendeu seus próprios pensamentos. "Que isso Hermione Granger? Nem pense uma besteira dessas. Você não vai começar a achar bonito o Draco Malfoy não é? Ele é o Malfoy! Nunca se esqueça disso. Mas que ele é gostoso ele é! HERMIONE!!"

Antes que ela pensasse mais uma besteira ela resolveu ir deitar. Foi andando em direção as escadas sem olhar para trás. Se ela tivesse dado pelo menos uma olhadinha, ela teria visto Draco abrir os olhos e dar um sorrisinho sarcástico.


	6. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

Draco acordou assim que o Sol nasceu. Ele havia dormido no sofá mesmo. Estava muito cansado para subir. A batalha dessa vez tinha sido difícil. E havia sido uma batalha equilibrada. Sem vencedores. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, ele ainda se lembrava de sentir os olhos de Hermione cravados nele. E foi assim, ainda sorrindo que ele se levantou e subiu para o seu quarto. Ele precisava tomar um banho, trocar de roupa para ir tomar café.  
  
Hermione desceu as escadas e deu de cara com o Malfoy já tomando o café. "Será que ele caiu da cama? É tão cedo ainda!" Parece que Malfoy leu seus pensamentos, pois assim que ela se sentou a mesa ele perguntou:

- Caiu da cama hoje Granger?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta ela não pôde deixar de conter uma risada, afinal ela havia pensado a mesma coisa. Vendo que ele ficara um pouco constrangido, ela parou de rir.

- Bom dia pra você também Malfoy! - ela falou ainda sorrindo.

- Hum... - ele murmurou irritado - E além de cair da cama, pelo jeito acordou de bom humor não é?

- E você pelo jeito acordou de muito mau humor não é Malfoy? - ela perguntou lhe dando um sorrisinho - Também, se eu tivesse sujo, cansado e acabado como você estava ontem eu também teria acordado de mau humor.

Dessa vez foi ele quem deu um sorriso:

 - É... eu estava realmente cansado ontem. Mas eu não devia estar tão acabado assim. A prova disso é que mesmo ontem você me achou bonito não é, Granger? O que fazer se eu sou irresistível? - ele completou com uma risadinha.

Ela ficou horrorizada. Será que ele lia pensamentos mesmo? Ou pior, será que ele havia visto ela ontem? "Caramba! Que vergonha!".

- Há há há -ela ri sarcasticamente - Alguém já lhe disse que você é completamente metido, narcisista e prepotente? - ela pergunta com um pouco de raiva. Ele nem responde. Ele apenas olha pra ela e se levanta, mas antes disso ele dá uma piscadinha com um olho, o que a deixa com ainda mais raiva. Como ele podia ser tão irritante?

Já fazia um bom tempo que ela estava no jardim, quando alguns barulhos de passos a tiraram de seus pensamentos. Ela então se virou, e viu Malfoy. Assim não era possível, será que ele nunca ia deixá-la em paz?

- É Granger, parece que o seu namoradinho não vai sossegar enquanto não te encontrar...

Ai, ai, ai! Porque ele tinha aquela mania irritante de dizer que ele era seu namoradinho? E o pior era a entonação que ele usava para lhe falar isso. Mas ela não pode deixar de admitir que estava completamente preocupada com Harry. Mas para não demonstrar ela preferiu se calar.

- Ele está cada vez mais perto. Pena que ele está vindo atrás da própria morte. - ele falou com um fingido tom de comoção - Talvez fosse melhor ele morrer já pelo caminho. Pois se ele chegar até aqui, vai ser bem pior para ele. Eu nunca o matarei simplesmente. Eu vou torturá-lo. Mas torturá-lo tanto, que ele vai desejar a morte, antes que eu acabe - Ele completou sorrindo.

 Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos marejados e não pôde ficar quieta dessa vez.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ TEM DE ERRADO EM? É IMPRESSIONANTE! PORQUÊ VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA O HARRY EM PAZ, CARAMBA? O QUE FOI QUE ELE FEZ PRA VOCÊ? - ela agora gritava e não se preocupava mais em esconder as lágrimas. - O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA ELE? NÃO... EU SEI... NEM PRECISA RESPONDER. VOCÊ TEM INVEJA, PORQUE O HARRY É CORAJOSO, O HARRY TEM AMIGOS, ELE TEM PESSOAS QUE O AMAM. VOCÊ TEM INVEJA PORQUE ELE ENFRENTOU VOLDEMORT. VOCÊ TEM INVEJA PORQUE ELE ENFRENTOU _SEU PAI,_ COISA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA CONSEGIU E NEM CONSEGUIRIA FAZER. PORQUE VOCÊ É MIMADO, VOCÊ É MEDROSO, E VOCÊ Só OLHA PARA O PRóPRIO UMBIGO. VOCÊ É Só UM IDIOTA QUE ACHA QUE É O CENTRO DO UNIVERSO, E QUE PENSA QUE PODE FAZER O QUE QUISER COM AS OUTRAS PESSOAS, QUE PODE PASSAR POR CIMA DE TODO MUNDO COMO SE NINGUÉM MAIS TIVESSE IMPORTÂNCIA ALÉM DE VOCÊ. MAS VOCÊ NÃO É O CENTRO DO UNIVERSO, TÁ LEGAL? VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM DRACO MALFOY! NINGUÉM.. .

Ela estava completamente transtornada. Tudo o que ela tinha guardado com ela a partir do momento que havia sido pega, ela soltou ali naquela hora. Toda raiva acumulada, todo medo, toda preocupação. Quando ela acabou de falar, ela estava sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros.

 Quanto a Draco, ele estava boquiaberto. Ele não conseguia dizer nada. Tudo o que ela havia dito era tão horrível, tão ridículo. Tão ridículo que acabava sendo verdade.

Ele não queria admitir, mas ela havia o afetado. Coisa muito difícil de acontecer. Talvez ela tenha conseguido isso porque tudo o que ela disse, bem no fundo, ele sabia que era verdade. Ele sabia que tinha inveja de Potter. Potter tinha amigos, e mesmo sem uma família ele tinha muitas pessoas que gostavam dele, diferente de Draco, ele nunca teve amigos. Bem, tinha Crabbe e Goyle, mas esses nem contavam. Quanto a amor, a única pessoa que o amava era sua mãe. Mas o que mais doeu em Draco, não foi isso. Foi a parte em que Hermione dissera que Harry tivera coragem de enfrentar seu pai e ele não. Aquilo era a pior verdade. A verdade da qual ele não queria se lembrar, pois se ele tivesse enfrentado seu pai, se ele tivesse sido corajoso o bastante pra isso, talvez sua mãe não tivesse morrido, talvez ele ainda ia ter com ele a única pessoa que realmente o amara. Foi por tudo isso que ele não encontrou nada o que pudesse dizer. Talvez, simplesmente para dizer alguma coisa ele ainda murmurou:

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo, sua Sangue-ruim? - Mas ela não chegou a escutar, ele falou muito baixo e ela já estava um pouco distante.

Hermione não queria nem mais olhar pra cara daquele idiota. Ela ficou o dia inteiro no quarto, e ao contrário das outras vezes em que ela ficava no quarto, dessa vez, o elfo não fora lhe levar as refeições. Mas ela não se importou, ela não estava com fome. No outro dia, porém, quando acordou, ela se deu conta de que não poderia ficar ali para sempre. Ela estava com fome e queria tomar um pouco de ar puro. Ela estava se sentindo completamente sufocada.

 Ao descer as escadas, ela não vê Malfoy, e fica aliviada por isso. Ela toma seu café e não vê ele em nenhum momento. Aquilo era muita sorte, mas era melhor não abusar. Por isso ela decidiu já ir para o quarto antes que esbarrasse com ele por aí.

Depois de subir as escadas, ela vai em direção ao seu quarto, mas no início do corredor, ela vê que a porta do quarto de Draco está aberta. Não resistindo à curiosidade, ela dá uma pequena espiada para ver o que ele está fazendo.

Ao olhar, ela se depara com uma cena que ela nunca mais esqueceria. Aquela era uma cena no mínimo estranha, excêntrica, esquisita. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, nem em sua imaginação mais criativa, ela imaginaria ver uma cena como aquela. Malfoy chorando. Ele não estava se descabelando é verdade, e muito menos soluçando. Mas ela podia ver que tinha duas lágrimas solitárias em seu rosto, enquanto ele olhava e acariciava um porta-retrato.

De repente ele se virou. Ela ficou completamente envergonhada. Mas não tanto quanto Malfoy, para ele era simplesmente humilhante que alguém lhe visse naquele estado. Ele então caminhou até a porta e perguntou com uma voz letal:

- Espionando novamente Granger? Desse jeito eu vou Ter que matá-la antes da hora.

- É...é... - ela não olhava em seus olhos, estava muito constrangida para isso - Desculpa, eu não pretendia, eu estava indo para o meu quarto e...

- Poupe-me de suas explicações. - ele respondeu irritado.

 - Hum... - ela não resistia à curiosidade. Tinha que perguntar. Ele ainda tinha o porta-retrato na mão, e ela precisava saber de quem era a foto. O que a curiosidade não faz, não é? - Malfoy, de quem é essa foto? - ele perguntou de maneira cautelosa, temendo que ele a estuporasse na mesma hora. Mas contrariando todas as expectativas, ele não o fez. Ele somente abaixou os olhos até a foto e murmurou com uma voz que transmitia saudade:

- Minha mãe.

- Sua mãe? - ela perguntou ainda com muita cautela - Será que eu poderia vê-la?

Ele então lhe deu a foto aonde tinha o rosto de uma mulher muito bonita.

- Ela é linda! - Hermione disse admirada - e onde ela está?

Ele a olhou um pouco espantado. Ela não sabia que Lucio havia matado sua mãe? Um pouco por fora era ela, não?

- Ela morreu. Meu pai matou ela.

- "... desculpa, eu não sabia que...

 - Tudo bem.

- Nossa! Seu pai era horrível. Ah... desculpa - Caramba! O que estava acontecendo com ela, ela só dava bola fora.

- Não... tudo bem. Eu concordo com você. Foi por isso que eu o matei. - ele respondeu de uma maneira indiferente. Como se matar o pai fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Você? - ela estava totalmente espantada.

Quando ela ficou sabendo que Lucio morreu, disseram que havia sido suicídio, que ele não havia suportado a morte do mestre. Durante três anos ela havia acreditado em uma história, e em dois segundos essa história mudava radicalmente.

Foi então que ela encarou Draco. Ele havia pego a foto novamente, e olhava para ela com olhos tristes. Parecia que ia chorar novamente. Não, bobagem. Ele não ia chorar na frente dela de novo. Mas foi aí que ela percebeu, que Draco não era tão ruim. Tá, ele era. Mas, ele havia sofrido tanto. Não deve ser fácil pra ninguém saber que o pai matou a própria mãe. Ela não sabia se conseguiria suportar isso. E então ela ficou com pena dele, afinal, ele era apenas um homem assustado que não tinha ninguém. Ninguém que gostasse dele, ninguém pra ouvi-lo, ninguém pra simplesmente o amparar depois de um dia ruim.

Então sem aviso algum ela o abraçou. Um abraço forte, querendo mostrar que ainda existiam pessoas generosas no mundo, e querendo mostrar que se ele precisasse de alguma coisa ela estaria ali.

Ele não estava preparado para aquilo. A Granger simplesmente o tinha abraçado. Por que ela havia feito isso? Ela era louca? Eles eram inimigos, será que ela não tinha reparado isso. Mas por um momento, ele percebeu que aquilo era tão bom. Há quanto tempo ele não recebia um abraço? Ele nem se lembrava mais. Então, meio relutante, ele retribuiu o abraço, colocando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ela, percebendo que ele havia retribuído, passou uma de suas mãos no cabelo loiro do rapaz como que querendo passar força. Mas o que ela estava fazendo? Nem ela sabia. Ela tinha plena consciência de que aquele cara era Draco Malfoy, mas e daí, ele estava precisando de ajuda, e ela iria ajudá-lo. Aquilo era ridículo, ela sabia. Mas ela não ligava pra isso no momento.

Mas de repente, Draco se soltou do abraço, olhando para Granger assustado. Ele havia percebido a idiotice que estava fazendo. Quando ele olhou nos olhos de Hermione, ele viu que havia pena, compaixão. Mas ele não queria isso. Não. Ele não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dele. Muito menos Hermione Granger. Ele então foi se afastando devagar, ainda meio assustado.

E um pouco antes de fechar a porta ele ainda falou:

- Eu não preciso disso Granger. Não de você.

 Ela só olhava a porta fechar na sua cara. Ela não sabia o que havia lhe ocorrido para ela fazer isso. Mas agora já estava feito. E por um momento ela sorriu internamente ao se lembrar que ele havia retribuído ao abraço. Ele dizia que não precisava daquilo, mas ela sabia que era ao contrário. Ele sofria, ela podia ver. E ao ver ele chorando ela descobriu que ele também tinha sentimentos. E ele ficou um pouco melhor aos seus olhos.


	7. O início do abismo

**O início do abismo**

Hermione não via a hora de acabar de jantar para poder sair daquela mesa. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam depois do abraço. Quando Hermione acordou e foi tomar café Draco já havia saído e só havia voltado no final da tarde. Eles não haviam trocado uma palavra, mas ao contrário dela, Draco não estava constrangido ou alguma coisa do tipo. Ele parecia decidido a fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Quando ela finalmente acabou de comer, ela pediu licença e saiu o mais rápido possível da mesa. Ela não entendia porque estava se sentindo assim. Mas ela sabia que se continuasse a olhar para Draco Malfoy ela acabaria tendo vontade de abraçá-lo novamente. Ela não sabia porque isso estava acontecendo, tudo era tão confuso. Talvez fosse porque ela estava se sentindo sozinha, precisando de carinho, apoio. Ela sabia que Malfoy não era a pessoa mais indicada para lhe oferecer isso, mas era a única pessoa disponível. E foi pensando nisso que ela subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, esperando que essa sensação de vazio desaparecesse durante o sono.

                        ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione não estava conseguindo dormir. Ela não parava de pensar em sua família, nos seus amigos, em Rony, Harry. Como ela estava precisando deles. Ela queria tanto vê-los, poder conversar com eles, mas não era possível ela sabia.

Sabendo que o sono não chegaria tão cedo, ela resolveu ir a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Quando estava na porta da cozinha ela deu de cara com Malfoy. Não esperando por tal aparição ela levou m susto e acabou deixando escapar um grito.

- Caramba Malfoy! Que susto!Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas a olhou com um olhar indiferente e entrou na cozinha. Porém, antes dela poder sair da cozinha ele perguntou com a voz baixa.- Estava atrás de mim Granger?- O quê? - ela perguntou confusa.- Eu perguntei se você estava atrás de mim. Pois bem na hora que eu venho a cozinha tomar um copo de água você vem também.Ela não entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. Aquilo era ridículo. Ela que tinha ido à cozinha primeiro.- Claro que não! Eu não sei se você foi capaz de perceber, mas quem chegou aqui primeiro fui eu. - ela respondeu de maneira estúpida.- Hum... - ele murmurou com um olhar desacreditado.Ah! Mas aquele Malfoy era muito idiota mesmo. O que ele estava querendo? Deixá-la mais mal-humorada do que ela já estava? Ela não entendia como alguém podia ser tão irritante. Ela então chegou bem perto dele e com o dedo em riste tentou descarregar sua indignação.- Olha aqui Malfoy...- Se for pra começar com sermão é melhor nem abrir a boca Granger. - ele falou antes que ela pudesse concluir sua linha de pensamento. Isso só fez ela ficar com mais raiva. Enquanto isso Draco apenas observava a transfiguração que estava acontecendo com ela. Como eles estavam muito perto, ele pôde perceber perfeitamente seus olhos se estreitando, seu rosto ficando com algumas manchas vermelhas e sua respiração se tornando ofegante. Era impressionante como ela ficava ainda mais bonita quando estava brava. Seu olhar adquiria um brilho característico e ela ficava ainda mais atraente.Sem sequer notar que Draco a despia com os olhos, ela já estava preparando mais um de seus sermões para falar pra ele. Mas ela só teve tempo de abrir a boca, pois nesse instante, sem qualquer aviso, Draco a agarrou pelo braço e colou seus lábios no dela.Ela ficou paralisada, sem qualquer reação e não moveu mais nenhum músculo. Ele então a encostou na parede, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Foi só quando Hermione sentiu a língua de Draco passando pelos seus lábios, que ela fechou os olhos e colocou uma mão em sua nuca, enquanto acariciava o cabelo do loiro com a outra. Sentindo que ela estava correspondendo, Draco a envolveu pela cintura a apertando ainda mais contra si.Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, não conseguia mais raciocinar. Não fazia mínima idéia do que o tinha levado a fazer aquilo. O único pensamento em sua mente era o quanto o beijo estava sendo bom.Hermione sabia que devia parar com aquilo, afinal ele era o "Draco". Mas o seu corpo não queria obedecer aos seus pensamentos. A única coisa que ela fazia era encostar-se nele cada vez mais enquanto correspondia o beijo. Foi só quando Draco deixou sua boca, e começou a descer os lábios pelo seu pescoço que ela percebeu que o que estava fazendo era loucura. Usando o pouco de controle que ainda restava nela, ela o empurrou foi se afastando cada vez mais dele.Quando ele abriu os olhos para olhar Hermione, ele percebeu que os olhos dela continham confusão, raiva e desejo. Ele não podia ver, mas ele sabia que seus olhos transmitiam a mesma coisa. Quando ela o empurrou, ele chegou até a sentir um tapa. Mas estranhamente ela não fez isso, ela apenas se afastava dele, como se temesse que a qualquer momento ele fosse atacá-la. Foi só quando chegou na porta da cozinha que ela pôde dizer algumas palavras.- Nunca mais faça isso Malfoy. Nunca.Ele ficou observando Hermione subir as escadas e desaparecer pelo corredor. Ele então soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu. Ele não podia mais esconder. É verdade que aquilo era ridículo, afinal ela era uma Sangue-ruim. Ia contra todos os seus princípios. Mas ele tinha que admitir que se sentia atraído por ela. Não só fisicamente. Tudo nela o atraia, fascinava. O seu jeito mandão, a sua mania de dar sermões constantemente. O seu jeito carinhoso, generoso. Ele então sorriu novamente e voltou ao seu quarto ainda pensando nela.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ele gostava dela, isso queria dizer que ele estava prestes a isso.


	8. O abismo

**O abismo**

Hermione havia pensado naquele beijo a noite toda. Ela não conseguia se desculpar. Está certo que havia sido o Malfoy que tinha começado o beijo, mas ela havia retribuído. Ela não se conformava com a idéia de tê-lo beijado, ou pior, ela não se conformava por ter gostado do beijo. Ela tinha que admitir que o cara beijava bem. E como! Ele beijava com vontade, de uma maneira quente, sexy, irresistível. E foi pensando nisso que ela acabou conseguindo dormir. É verdade que por pouco tempo.

Ela acordou um pouco antes do Sol nascer atormentada por um sonho com Malfoy. Aquilo não era novidade. Quase todas as noites ultimamente ela sonhava com ele. Mas geralmente eram pesadelos, em que ele a matava, ou torturava o Harry, o Rony, sua família. Mas dessa vez havia sido um sonho bom. Muiiiito bom para o gosto de Hermione. E ela não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.  
                       

                        ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia passado dois dias depois do beijo. Hermione decidiu agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Já Malfoy parecia que queria falar ou comentar alguma coisa sobre isso. Mas Hermione não dava nenhuma brecha e estava se recusando a falar com ele.

Isso deixava Draco ainda mais atraído por ela. Dificilmente as garotas o dispensavam. Afinal, ele era bonito, sexy, rico e poderoso. Ou se não fosse por essas razões poderia ser por medo. Ninguém queria desafiar Draco Malfoy. Mas Hermione fazia isso. E ela não parecia ter nenhum medo disso. Draco pensava cada vez mais nela e dizia para si mesmo que era exatamente por isso. Porque ela era a única garota que o havia dispensado. Mas no fundo ele sabia que não era só por isso. Bem no fundo ele sabia que gostava dela. Mas acontece que não era nem um pouco fácil admitir que gostava de Hermione, afinal ela era Hermione Granger caramba! A CDF de cabelos lanzudos e amiga de Potter e Weasley. Tudo isso sem contar que ela era uma Sangue-Ruim.

Dizer que Draco estava confuso era pouco. Ele sabia que gostava de Hermione e queria ficar com ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não queria isso. Ele só tinha que esperar Harry Potter chegar e matar os dois logo. Então ele tinha que deixar de ser idiota e esquecer aquela garota. Mas ele devia saber que isso não ia ser nem um pouco fácil.

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava no jardim embaixo de uma árvore pensando no que ela poderia fazer para ajudar Harry. Ela sabia que ele estava indo pra lá e que não ia sossegar enquanto não a salvasse. Ela esperava realmente que ele não tivesse vindo sozinho. Tudo bem que ele tinha poder suficiente para lutar com Draco Malfoy. Acontece que Malfoy estava em posição privilegiada. Só na entrada da casa deveria ter uma centena de feitiços. Se Harry conseguisse entrar (o que seria praticamente impossível), ele estaria bastante fraco quando fosse enfrentar Malfoy. Antes de sequer conseguir bolar o início de algum plano ela foi interrompida por Draco Malfoy que estava encostando-se à árvore em que ela estava.

- Pensando no que Granger? – ele perguntou com um olhar de quem não estava realmente interessado na resposta.

- Não interessa! – ela respondeu de maneira mal-educada. Ele havia interrompido seus pensamentos. Ela detestava quando as pessoas faziam isso.

 - Nossa! Quanta hostilidade. O que foi que eu te fiz, querida? – ele perguntou de maneira cínica soltando uma quase imperceptível risada depois da frase.

 - Além de existir, nada! – ela respondeu enquanto já se levantava para ir embora. Ela não ia ficar ouvindo ele falando besteiras outra vez. Além disso, cada vez que ela ficava perto dele, ela se sentia mais atraída pelo loiro. Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom que seria capaz de virar a cabeça de muitas mulheres. E ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Por isso ela tratou de sair dali rapidinho.

Ao ver ela entrar na casa, Draco sentou na grama agradecendo por ela Ter ido embora. Ele só havia ido lá para irritá-la e ver se ele não conseguia esquecê-la de vez. Mas parecia que não tinha funcionado muito bem. Ao vê-la pensativa daquela maneira, ela parecia estar ainda mais bonita. E foi então que um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça. Talvez ele devesse deixar o orgulho e a raiva de lado e tentar conquistá-la, e tentar viver essa paixão. É bem verdade que o pensamento passou de raspão, e Draco logo recriminou essa idéia idiota. Mas o pensamento ficou ali, na sua cabeça, talvez só esperando por um momento de irracionalidade de Draco para aparecer novamente.

                        ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione havia acabado de jantar e estava no corredor em direção ao seu quarto quando Draco a chamou.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou de uma maneira um pouco impaciente. Aquele definitivamente não estava sendo um dia bom para ela.

- É... – ele começou, raciocinando se ele deveria falar aquilo que ele queria ou não. Quando a viu sair da mesa de jantar e subir as escadas, ele percebeu que realmente gostava daquela mulher. E ele não era homem de ficar sofrendo por amor platônico. Então ele decidiu que iria viver esse amor, ele queria isso. Ele não queria pensar no que isso poderia significar, ou no que poderia acontecer no futuro. Ele só queria pensar no presente, era isso que importava. Foi então que ele pulou da cadeira e a seguiu pelas escadas decidido a falar de seus sentimentos em relação a ela.

Mas ao olhar nos seus olhos ele não soube o que dizer. Ele nunca havia sido muito bom com as palavras. Ele sempre havia sido melhor agindo. Ele então diminuiu a distância entre os dois, e antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa Draco a beijou. Esse havia sido um beijo diferente do outro. No outro beijo Draco havia cedido a um impulso ao beijar Hermione. Mas dessa vez ele realmente queria fazer isso, e ele queria mostrar a ela que gostava dela. Que contrariando a tudo ele realmente gostava dela.

E dessa vez Hermione não retribuiu. Ela até se sentiu tentada a fazer isso, mas antes que pudesse ceder ao seu desejo ela se afastou de Draco pensando que realmente ele havia ficado louco.

- Eu não te disse para nunca mais fazer isso Malfoy? – ela perguntou, com raiva, tentando não demonstrar o quanto havia sido difícil resitir ao beijo.

- E desde quando você me diz o que eu devo ou não fazer? – ele já estava começando a ficar irritado. Estava na cara que a Granger sentia pelo menos alguma coisa por ele, nem que fosse atração. Se não fosse assim ela não teria retribuído ao beijo do outro dia. Ele não entendia como ela podia ser tão orgulhosa e não se entregar ao desejo que ela estava sentindo. Ele conseguia ver nos seus olhos que ela o desejava, por mais que ela tentasse esconder isso.

- Malfoy, você é um completo idiota! – ela disse em um tom de desprezo enquanto já se virava para voltar ao seu quarto.

- Espera! – Draco disse, enquanto agarrava seu braço com força. – Eu quero falar com você. – ele ainda não sabia o que ia dizer, mas tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Ele estava como que tomado por uma espécie de pressentimento que dizia que ele tinha que ser rápido. Que ele tinha que falar tudo aquilo que ele sentia agora. Algo como "è agora ou nunca". Ele se sentia como se não estivesse ali. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim, e estava com medo daquilo. Era como se outra pessoa estivesse ali em seu lugar, e ele só estava observando sem poder fazer ou dizer nada.

- O que você quer agora? -  Hermione respondeu enquanto tirava seu braço do alcance dele.

- Granger, porque você não deixa de ser cabeça dura desse jeito em?

 - Do que você está falando Malfoy - ela perguntou confusa. Onde ele estava querendo chegar?

 - Será que você não percebe que existe alguma coisa entre a gente? Um sentimento forte? – ele falava calmamente como se estivesse explicando pra ela que um mais um é dois.

 - Você só pode estar ficando louco. O único sentimento que existe entre a gente é raiva, ódio. Eu tenho um ódio tão grande de você Malfoy, que se eu tivesse minha varinha agora eu faria muito mais que um simples Avada Kedrava. Eu o faria sofrer tanto, mas tanto, que você se arrependeria eternamente de todas as vezes que você me insultou, de todas as vezes que você machucou meus amigos e de todas as vezes que você me chamou de Sangue-ruim. É realmente uma pena que eu não possa transformar esse desejo em realidade. – Ela falava isso com uma voz baixa. Mas seu olhar daria medo até em Lorde Voldemort.

Em Lorde Voldemort, não em Draco Malfoy. Ao ouvir isso, ele apenas fez uma careta e continuou olhando para ela. Ele esperava uma reação assim. Talvez um pouco mais amável. Precisava ser tão agressiva? Mas ele não ia desistir. Não agora. Ele realmente amava aquela garota. E ele estava decido a dizer isso a ela, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele faria na vida.

- Nossa, que violência! Ainda bem que você não tem sua varinha aqui não é mesmo – ele disse com um sorriso cínico. Hermione soltou um suspiro indignado. Ele não havia levado a sério o que ela havia falado. Mas ela devia ter desconfiado. O Malfoy não ia se deixar abalar pelo que ela dissesse. E ela finalmente acabou se rendendo.

 - Malfoy, porque você não me diz logo o que você quer e me deixa em paz?

 - Tá legal. – ele achou estranho ela finalmente ter cedido, mas ele não estava em condições de questionar. Ele tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade.

– Bem Hermione, então eu não vou enrolar. O que acontece é que eu estou gostando de você. Isso não deveria acontecer, é verdade, afinal nós somos inimigos. Mas aconteceu, e não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso. O que importa é que eu tenho certeza que você também sente algo por mim, embora você tente esconder isso. – ele dizia isso como se estivesse lhe dizendo uma receita de Poções.

Ele nem sabia como estava tão calmo. Talvez ele estivesse realmente louco.

Ela nem sabia o que dizer. Será que o cara tinha pirado de vez? Além de dizer que gostava dela ainda dizia que era correspondido? É verdade que ela sentia uma atração por ele. Mas daí a ser amor? Não. Pelo menos ela pensava que não.

- Mas você é muito convencido mesmo. Malfoy, será que voc..

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar ele já havia colocado o braço em sua cintura e a puxado para si. Ao sentir seu rosto tão próximo do dele, ela não se sentiu capaz de mexer nenhum músculo. Ela sentia os olhos cinzentos do rapaz olhando profundamente para os seus e não conseguia mais nem raciocinar. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez ela realmente gostasse dele.

Ela não soube se foi ele, ou se foi ela. O que importa é que quando ela se deu conta os dois já estavam envoltos em um beijo provocante, intenso, irresistível. As línguas se buscavam com fome, de uma maneira até mesmo desesperada. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria empurrar Draco, ela queria que o beijo durasse para sempre. Ela pensou que os seus lábios nunca mais se desgrudariam.

Mas eles se desgrudaram. Malfoy retirou seus lábios dos dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Tão baixo, mas tão baixo, que era como se ele tivesse vergonha daquilo que estava dizendo.

- Eu te amo.

Ela então abriu os olhos assustada, e encontrou o olhar dele. Ansioso, preocupado, como se estivesse esperando por uma resposta para sua declaração. Antes que pudesse pensar no que aquilo poderia significar. Ela o abraçou com força. Ele correspondeu a abraçando com vontade e desejo. Quando eles se soltaram, Draco pegou sua mão e foi a levando para o seu quarto.

Quando eles entraram. Draco fechou a porta e acariciou o rosto de Hermione. Hermione viu que agora não havia mais o que fazer. Ela percebeu que também o amava. Ela então o puxou para um beijo rápido. Draco então a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama, para depois se arrastar por cima dela. Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para os olhos castanhos a sua frente, antes de fechá-los para beijá-la. Aquela foi a melhor noite da vida dela. Ela se sentiu viva e feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo. Ela sabia que aquilo não era certo. Se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy ia contra todos os seus princípios, e ela tinha certeza que aquele era um amor praticamente impossível. Mas ela não se importava com isso agora. Ela só se importava com o presente, com aquilo que ela estava vivendo naquele momento. O futuro que ficasse pra depois. Pronto! Ela finalmente havia caído no abismo. E não tinha a mínima intenção de sair de lá.  
  
****

**N/A****: Hum... Desculpa pela demora desse capítulo, mas eu fiquei realmente travada nele. Então eu espero que vocês gostem!! =]] Obrigada pelas duas pessoas que me mandaram reviews viu? Ihahiahia Você podem ser poucas, mas valem por muitas!! Ihahiahia Valeu viu!!! = Então beijinhus!!**


	9. Descobertas e Pressentimentos

**Descobertas e Pressentimentos**

Hermione acordou assim que amanheceu. A primeira coisa em que ela pensou foi se tudo havia sido um sonho. Mas ao ver a camiseta de Draco jogada no chão bem ao lado da cama, ela percebeu que era realidade. Ela realmente havia dormido com Draco Malfoy.

Ela então se virou para encontrar Draco ainda dormindo a sono solto. Os seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e ele parecia estar sonhando com alguma coisa boa, pois os seus lábios formavam um leve sorriso. Hermione ficou a contemplá-lo por alguns minutos, e sorriu ao lembrar da noite passada. Havia sido tão bom. Tão irreal. Ela tinha a impressão de que tudo não passava de um sonho, e que logo tudo ia acabar. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente da declaração que Draco havia feito. Ele tinha dito que a amava. Será que era verdade? Bem, não era muito o estilo dele ficar dizendo que amava as pessoas a toda hora. Muito pelo contrário. Então talvez realmente fosse verdade. Mas não era só essa a dúvida que corroía a mente de Hermione nesse momento. Ela tinha inúmeras perguntas. Mas a que mais pipocava dentro da sua cabeça era a se _ela_ amava Draco. Quando ela olhava pra ele, ela tinha certeza que sim, amava Draco Malfoy. Mas depois ela começava a pensar em todas as maldades, em todas as crueldades que ele havia feito. Na enorme diferença que existia entre os dois, e novamente ela ficava indecisa.

A garota estava tão absorvida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Draco havia acordado. Ele a observava atentamente tentando adivinhar o que se passava dentro da cabeça da morena.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos. – ele falou em voz baixa causando um susto enorme em Hermione.

- Ai que susto, Malfoy! Por Merlin!

- Hum... desculpa. Não era a minha intenção. – ele disse indiferente, como se para ele não houvesse a mínima importância se a havia assustado ou não. – Bem, eu acho que talvez você pudesse me chamar de Draco.

- Ah... – ela estava um pouco envergonhada de olhar para ele novamente depois de tudo que havia acontecido, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado. – Tá legal... Draco.

- E então, vamos descer pra tomar café?- ele disse enquanto já ia levantando da cama.

- Espera! – ela o chamou – É... eu acho que a gente precisa conversar – ela disse olhando pra baixo sem coragem para encará-lo.

Ele a olhou um pouco espantado. Mas não fez nenhum sinal de contrariedade. Ele apenas se sentou na cama novamente e ficou a olhando, esperando que ela iniciasse a conversa.

- E então? – ele perguntou, vendo que ela demorava demais para falar qualquer coisa.

- Draco, o que acontece é que eu estou completamente confusa. – ela desabafou finalmente criando coragem para olhar em seus olhos.

- Hum... Confusa sobre o quê? – ele perguntou de maneira educada, totalmente o contrário do Draco normal.

- Ah! Eu estou confusa com _isso_ entende? Nós... nós dois. – ela não se lembrava de Ter estado tão confusa em toda a sua vida.

- É claro que eu entendo. – ele respondeu um pouco aliviado. Ele pensava que talvez pudesse ser alguma coisa mais séria – Eu também estava me sentindo assim até pouco tempo atrás. Mas hoje eu tenho certeza do que eu sinto por você Hermione. Você não tem? – ele perguntou, levantando um pouco as sobrancelhas e tentando não se mostrar ansioso com a possível resposta dela.

Ela olhou pra ele um pouco nervosa. E então? O que ela diria? Que o amava ou não? Mas nem ela sabia a resposta. Então ela acabou por decidir a ser sincera.

- Olha Draco. Na realidade eu não sei. Tem horas que eu tenho certeza que eu gosto de você, entende? Como na noite passada. – ela deu um sorriso que foi retribuído por Malfoy – Mas acontece, que a gente é tão diferente. Nós temos valores diferentes. Nós lutamos por causas diferentes. E eu não vejo como alguma entre nós pode dar certo.

Malfoy a olhou um pouco espantado com sua sinceridade. Então, ele abaixou a cabeça, e quando a levantou estava novamente com a expressão de sempre. Que não transmitia nenhum sentimento, não deixando Hermione saber o que ele pensava.

- Eu sei que a gente é diferente. Muito. – ele sorriu e pegou uma das mãos dela e colocou entre as suas – Mas eu acho que se a gente realmente quiser, nós podemos _fazer_ dar certo.

Ela o olhou espantada. Ele realmente devia gostar muito dela. Pra chegar a ponto de praticamente insistir. Mas ela continuava confusa. Mas não pela mesma razão de antes. Quando ela olhou para os olhos do rapaz ela teve certeza: amava Draco Malfoy. Mas não era essa a sua confusão agora. O que ela pensava é que se eles ficassem juntos, o que ia acontecer? Ele ia parar de lutar contra os aurores? Ela mudaria de lado? O que o Harry e o Rony iam pensar? Com certeza eles iam acusá-la de se juntar ao inimigo e a chamariam dos piores nomes possíveis. Tudo aquilo era tão complicado.

- E então? – ele perguntou sorrindo. Parecia que ele estava completamente calmo esperando a sua resposta. Mas por dentro ele estava quase tendo um "treco". Ele não sabia como tinha deixado tudo chegar a tal ponto. Como ele tinha se apaixonado tanto por ela? Ele não tinha resposta pra isso. Mas isso não importava agora. Ele se sentia feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Hermione olhou em seus olhos novamente e na mesma hora ela esqueceu da Guerra e de tudo. Ela o amava. Não havia mais dúvidas. Então por quê ela não poderia lutar por esse amor? Draco estava tão ansioso que não percebeu que Hermione tinha chegado mais perto. Ele só percebeu quando a garota já tinha colocado seus braços em volta dele o abraçando. Ele ficou imóvel por um segundo, para depois se juntar mais a ela e retribuir o abraço. Ele se sentia aliviado. Isso queria dizer que ela também o amava. Ou será que não? Mas sua pergunta foi rapidamente respondida quando Hermione chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou com uma voz um pouco rouca:

- Eu te amo Draco Malfoy.

Ele então a apertou com mais força como se temesse que a qualquer momento ela fosse fugir. Aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Quando sentiu que estava apaixonado pela garota ele não tinha praticamente nenhuma esperança de que ela fosse corresponder. Mas agora ele sabia que sim. Ela também o amava. E ele tinha vontade de sair pela rua gritando pra todo mundo ouvir que ele amava Hermione Granger, e que era correspondido.

                        -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia se passado três dias depois da primeira noite dos dois, quando Hermione se pegou pensando em algo que ainda não tinha pensado. Haviam sido três dias maravilhosos, é verdade, mas ela não podia deixar de pensar nisso. E agora que os dois estavam juntos ela poderia sair dali? Ele não a manteria mais preso em sua casa? Ela queria lhe perguntar isso, mas tinha medo de sua resposta. E se ele dissesse que não? E se ele ficasse magoado? Mas ela tinha que perguntar. E ela iria fazer isso. Ela estava se arrumando para ir jantar e decidiu que dessa noite não passava. Ela tinha que conversar com ele sobre isso.

- Boa noite! – ela disse assim que chegou a mesa.

- Boa noite Hermione! – ele respondeu com um sorriso que a fez corar.Eles conversaram durante todo o jantar. Mas Hermione praticamente não ouvia o que o rapaz falava. Quando ela percebeu que ele deu uma pausa na história que contava, ela aproveitou pra fazer a pergunta que tanto a incomodava.- Draco... – ela o chamou de maneira cautelosa. Sim. – ele respondeu a encarando.- Hum... na verdade eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.- Pode dizer...- É que... bem... eu estou presa aqui e eu... – ela estava muito nervosa. Não fazia idéia de como seria sua reação.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele a interrompeu.

- Você quer saber se eu a deixaria sair daqui, não é? – ele perguntou calmo.

Ela o olhou um pouco espantada. Ele não havia ficado nervoso.

- É... é isso. – ela falou enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

- Sim... você pode. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso – Se a sua vontade é sair daqui, eu não vou te impedir. Mas é bom que você saia logo, eu não sei quanto tempo vai durar essa minha generosidade repentina. – ele sorriu novamente.

Mas era um sorriso triste, ela conseguia perceber. Ele não queria que ela fosse embora, mas não queria que ela ficasse ali presa. Queria que ela ficasse somente se fosse por vontade própria. E foi então que ela percebeu que não queria ir. Tudo bem que ela queria muito ver sua família, seus amigos. Mas ela tinha medo de que se saísse dali, os dois nunca mais se vissem. Então ela tomou uma decisão, e sorrindo segurou a mão do bruxo olhando intensamente nos seus olhos.

- Não Draco, eu não quero sair daqui. Pelo menos não por enquanto. – ele a olhou sorrindo. Então ela iria ficar? – É lógico que eu não vou poder ficar aqui pra sempre, afinal, eu tenho família, amigos. Mas... eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Agora eu só quero aproveitar o presente. – ela sorriu ainda uma última vez antes de sair da mesa. Draco também se levantou indo em direção a mulher. Ele então a abraçou fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Obrigado...

Ela não entendeu muito bem o porquê desse obrigado, mas ela não perguntou nada. Apenas o abraçou mais forte e deixou todas as preocupações de lado. Ela estava feliz. Muito. Mas algo que ela não conseguia esconder era que havia alguma coisa dentro dela dizendo que algo ruim iria acontecer. Era um pressentimento tão forte que ela chegou a se sentir tonta por um momento, se segurando com força ao loiro. Ele então sorriu, e segurando as mãos de Hermione subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Ela apertou as mãos dele com força tentando esquecer aquele pressentimento. Talvez não fosse nada, apenas uma besteira. Talvez.


	10. Harry Potter

**Harry**** Potter**  
  
**N/A****: Este é um capítulo especial sobre o Harry. Ele não tem tempo definido. Acontece durante quase toda a fic. =]]  
Harry sabia que tinha que chegar na casa do Malfoy o mais rápido possível. Mas o cara era realmente poderoso. Era impossível desaparatar em um raio de 50 Km da Mansão Malfoy. A única saída que Harry encontrou foi desaparatar o mais perto possível e ir o resto do percurso a pé. Vassouras ou qualquer outra espécie de meio de locomoção chamariam muita atenção, e tudo o que ele queria agora era ser invisível. Mas capas da invisibilidade também não funcionavam naquele local.**

Tudo conspirava contra ele. Andar a pé, sem capa da invisibilidade e impedir de toda a maneira que fosse visto. Mas isso era o de menos. Ele sabia que pra chegar na casa ele teria que passar por inúmeros feitiços e depois ainda teria que lutar com Malfoy. Era uma tarefa quase impossível. E todos tentaram alertá-lo disso. Mas ele não ia desistir. Não mesmo. Ele não podia sequer pensar no quanto Hermione estava sofrendo trancafiada naquela casa. Ele podia se lembrar de como ficou desesperado quando ficou sabendo que Malfoy a havia pego._"- Harry! Harry!  
Harry podia ouvir alguém o chamando, mas ele não conseguia raciocinar direito. Era bruxo caído por todo o lado e a gritaria era insuportável. Mas no meio da multidão ele conseguiu distinguir Rony correndo em sua direção enquanto gritava seu nome.  
- Harry! Harry... aconteceu uma tragédia... – Rony estava ofegante. Ele não se lembrava de ter corrido tão rápido em toda a sua vida.  
- Tudo isso é uma tragédia Rony. A Guerra, essas pessoas...  
- Não Harry. Escuta! A Mione...  
- O que aconteceu com ela? – Harry gritou desesperado – Rony, ela não... não, não é possível. – Harry estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso.  
- Não Harry. Ela tá viva. Pelo menos eu acho. – isso fez Harry se acalmar um pouco. – O que acontece é que o Malfoy a pegou. Eu não consegui ver direito. Eu só o vi agarrando ela e quando eu saí correndo pra tentar fazer alguma coisa já era tarde demais. Eles haviam sumido. – Rony estava desolado. Para ele tudo havia sido sua culpa. Se ele houvesse olhado naquela direção um pouquinho antes, talvez ele pudesse ter salvado a amiga.  
Harry estava petrificado. Hermione estava com Malfoy? Ele começava a pensar se não era melhor ela ter morrido. NÃO. Ele se recusou a pensar dessa maneira. Se ela estava viva ainda havia uma chance. E foi nesse restinho de esperança que Harry resolveu se agarrar.  
- Eu vou atrás dela. – Harry falou com um tom decidido.  
- O quê? – Rony ficou desesperado. Será que Harry não percebia que ia se arriscar demais? – Não mesmo. Olha Harry, a gente tem que pensar primeiro. Você não pode simplesmente ir atrás dela desse jeito. Você está cansado, sem forças. Não vai conseguir nada desse jeito.  
- Mas Rony...  
- Nada de mas Harry Potter. Escuta. A gente vai voltar pro acampamento. Nós vamos nos reunir e vamos resolver o que fazer. Malfoy não vai fazer nada com ela por enquanto. Eu tenho certeza. O que ele quer é atrair você. Então o que temos que fazer é algo muito bem pensado. Agir no impulso não vai levar a nada.  
Harry deu um suspiro e concordou com a cabeça. Ele sabia que Rony tinha razão. Mas se acontecesse alguma coisa com Hermione ele sabia que nunca conseguiria se perdoar. Nunca!"_Não faltava muito pra ele chegar na casa. Mas agora era dia e ele só queria atacar à noite. Os membros da ordem o haviam dito para só andar ou fazer qualquer coisa à noite. Dessa maneira haveria menos riscos dele ser visto. Nesse momento ele estava sentado tomando algumas poções que haviam sido preparadas para ele ter mais força e resistência. Mas ele duvidava que estavam funcionando, pois ele se sentia mais fraco do que nunca. Talvez não fosse exteriormente que ele estava fraco. Mas por dentro. Ele sentia seu coração se contorcer cada vez que ele pensava no que Hermione podia estar passando.  
  
Harry esperou anoitecer enquanto se preparava para o que iria acontecer à noite. Ele tinha treinado alguns contra-feitiços e esperava realmente que eles funcionassem. Ele duvidava muito, mas Dumbledore havia dito que ele podia conseguir, afinal, ele era Harry Potter, o garoto que havia derrotado Voldemort, o homem que podia derrotar Malfoy. Mas no fundo, ele não se sentia capaz de derrotar Malfoy, não dentro da própria casa dele. Além disso, ele se sentia cada vez mais fraco. Mas pela Hermione talvez ele conseguisse, talvez o amor que ele sentisse por ela o ajudasse naquele momento. Ele não ligava se ele morresse, o importante era salvar Hermione.E foi em meio a seus pensamentos que ele viu que já tinha anoitecido. Ele não esperou mais nem um minuto para levantar e seguir o seu caminho. Era hoje que ele enfrentaria Draco Malfoy. Era hoje que ele tiraria Hermione daquele lugar, nem que isso custasse sua vida.N**/A****: Ai gente... desculpa pela enorme demora novamente!! Mas dessa vez não foi necessariamente culpa minha. O capítulo já tava pronto há algum tempo, mas meu computador estava com alguns problemas e eu não conseguia conectar a net de jeito nenhum... Agora...ainda bem, eu já consegui arrumar... =]] hhaihaihaihia Bem, eu espero q vcs gostem desse capitulo. Eu sei que ele ficou curtinho (bem curtinhu, hihi), mas era essa a intenção. Era só explicar mais ou menos onde o Harry estava, afinal o menino tinha sumido totalmente, neh?! Haihaiha Mas não se preocupem que fim de semana eu coloco o próximo capítulo. Promessa!! Eu ia fazer ele como o meu penúltimo cap, mas eu decidi que ele vai ser o antepenúltimo ainda, já que eu tive algumas idéias pra fazer um último cap... E os próximos vão ser maiores, talvez os maiores capítulos de td a fic, mas como tah chegando o final, neh!? Tem que caprichar... heheheh Bem... é só isso!!! Hauaauhauh Continuem lendo minha fic em?! E comentem... =]]******


	11. Decepção

                                                           **Explicações e Decepção**

**N/A: Oi genti!!!! Td bom com vcs?! =]] Só pra variar lá vem eu pedindo desculpa de novo!! =Eu sei que eu prometi esse capitulo faz tempo. Desculpa mesmu... Mas esse foi um mês meio complicado. Eu estava cheia de problemas e isso acabava completamente com a minha imaginação e criatividade. Agora, tudo já ta resolvido e eu pude escrever de novo!! =)) E só pra avisar, eu coloquei uma música aí na fic... mas não tem nada a ver com a história e talz... Bem, se você estiver com boa vontade dá te pra encaixar ela um pouco no início da história!hauhua Mas eu só coloquei mesmo pq eu sou apaixonada por essa música, e eu a ouvi durante td o tempo q eu escrevi o capítulo. Por isso eu achei q deveria colocá-la aki! A música é "Equalize" da Pitty. Bem, boa leitura pra vcs. Deixem reviews ou mandem e-mail!! Por favor!!  É muito bom mesmo qndu alguém critica nossu trabalhu, seja bem ou mal!! =]]**

_"Às vezes se eu me distraio  
Se eu não me vigio um instante  
Me transporto pra perto de voc  
Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
Me vem logo aquele cheiro  
Que passa de você pra mim  
Num fluxo perfeito  
Enquanto você conversa e me beija  
Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto_

_Me balanço__ devagar, como quando você me embala  
O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voc  
Bem do jeito que você   
Eu vou equalizar voc  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim_

Aconchegada no colo de Draco, Hermione pensava no quão estranha e maravilhosa era aquela situação. Ele contava a ela alguma história sobre sua infância, mas ela não prestava atenção. Ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada que não fosse o seu cheiro que impregnava todo o local, no timbre de sua voz enquanto conversava com ela calmamente, nos seus olhos que tinham uma cor característica e a encaravam de uma maneira tão profunda que ela sentia como se ele pudesse ver toda a sua alma. E ele a surpreendia tanto que ela não duvidava que ele realmente pudesse ver sua alma.

Ela percebia agora que realmente gostava dele, bem do jeito que ele era. É verdade que ele tinha seus defeitos. Muitos defeitos. Mas ela gostava dele do mesmo jeito. Não havia como mudar isso. Ela se sentia tão segura perto dele, que muitas vezes ela duvidava que ele era realmente Draco Malfoy. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que de repente Draco havia parado de falar.

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
E o timbre da sua voz  
Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas  
E quase me mata de rir  
Quando tenta me convencer  
Que eu só fiquei aqui  
Porque nós dois somos iguais  
Até parece que você já tinha  
O meu manual de instruções  
Porque você decifra o meu sonhos  
Porque você sabe o que eu gosto  
E porque quando você me abraça o mundo gira devagar  
E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena  
De repente vira um filme todo em câmera lenta  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voc  
Bem do jeito que você _

_Eu vou equalizar voc  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim."_

Então eu capturei o assassino e todos viveram felizes para sempre.

Quê? – ela perguntou confusa. Que coisa maluca era aquela que ele estava falando?

Hermione, você não escutou nada do que eu falei, não é? – ele perguntou com uma falsa expressão brava.

Ah Draco! Desculpa! – ela se desculpou envergonhada – Mas é que eu estava pensando...

Por Merlim! – ele a interrompeu – Será que a senhorita não sabe fazer outra coisa a não ser pensar? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Draco!!

            Ta legal! – ele sorriu novamente – No que você tava pensando? – ele perguntou enquanto pousava um beijo sobre sua face.

            Bem... – ela fez uma cara de mistério, então levantou o rosto, lhe deu um breve beijo e disse sorrindo – Eu estava pensando que talvez a gente pudesse dançar! – ela o puxou pela mão, sorrindo como uma criança prestes a fazer uma travessura.

            Hahahaha!! Não mesmo! Eu não sei dançar.

            Ela nem ouvia o que ele dizia e o puxava para o centro da sala.

            Hermione, escuta! Eu não sei dançar. Além disso, nós não temos música.

            Tudo bem! Eu canto! – ela deu um sorriso ainda maior e se encostou a ele pronta para começar a dançar.

            Não Hermione. Sério! Eu sou um péssimo dançarino! – ele tentava escapar, mas no fundo estava adorando aquilo tudo. Há tempos não se divertia tanto.

            Tudo bem, eu te ensino!

            Hahahaha! Você não desiste mesmo não é? – ele disse enquanto lhe dava um beijo – Tudo bem! Se você faz questão, eu danço. Mas depois não vai reclamar se eu pisar no seu pé.

            Você não vai pisar no meu pé. – ela lhe piscou o olho sorrindo.

            Quero só ver.

            Faltava pouco. Quase nada. Se ele quisesse podia chegar na casa de Draco naquela hora, mas ele preferia esperar anoitecer. Era perigoso agir à luz do dia. Enquanto isso ele descansava, comia alguma coisa e tomava a poção que iria lhe ajudar. Ele se sentia cansado como nunca, e duvidava que pudesse ganhar aquela batalha contra Malfoy, mas algo o impulsionava a continuar. O amor que sentia por Hermione o ajudaria, ele sabia disso. O que Harry não sabia é o que o outro lado também tinha o amor para lhe ajudar. A batalha era de igual para igual.

            Já era noite. Draco e Hermione haviam acabado de jantar e estavam agora sentados no sofá. O pressentimento que Hermione vinha sentindo há algum tempo agora vinha com força total. Era como uma vozinha em sua cabeça dizendo o tempo todo que ela deveria tomar cuidado.

            Nossa! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não dançava! – Draco comentava se lembrando do que havia acontecido há tarde.

            Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de dizer:

            Eu também! Mas sabe que pra quem disse que não sabia dançar até que o senhor dança muito bem, não é? Não pisou nenhuma vez em meu pé. Diferente de mim.

            Pois é. – ele sorriu – Eu encontrei uma dançarina pior do que eu. Sinceramente, Hermione, você é horrível dançando. – ele provocou enquanto lhe dava um beijo na testa.

            Ei, também não exagera! Eu danço mal, mas nem tanto – ela fez um beicinho emburrado que fez Draco cair na risada – Não ri, Draco! É verdade. Eu só pisei no seu pé umas três vezes.

            Hahahahaha! Três vezes mais umas dez né?

            Ela soltou um som indignado e lhe deu um pequeno tapa:

            Que exagerado! Sem graça!

            Os dois riam, quando de repente Hermione ficou com um ar sério assustando Drac

            Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou cauteloso.

            Você não ouviu isso? – ela perguntou enquanto permanecia atenta a qualquer ruído.

            Não. O que você escutou exatamente? – ela já se levantava quando Hermione o puxou novamente para o sofá.

            Não. Eu pensei ter ouvido um barulho, mas deve ser imaginação minha. Não liga não!

            Não, Hermione! – ele se levantou novamente – Se você ouviu alguma coisa é melhor ir verificar não acha? Pra te deixar mais tranqüila.

            Ela sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Draco ia indo para a porta à procura do que haveria ocasionado o barulho. Ele olhou, mas não encontrou nada.

            É, Mione! Eu acho que você realmente não escutou nada não. Deve ter sido só impressão. – ele disse enquanto dava uma última olhada. Ele já estava voltando para a sala quando algo o atingiu e ele caiu no piso fazendo um barulho que assustou Hermione profundamente.

            Harry havia conseguido passar pelo portão. Ele nem imaginava como. Mas o seu desespero era tão grande que ele ia desfazendo os feitiços de uma vez, nem se preocupando com o que pudesse acontecer. Ele havia sido atingido em algumas partes do corpo. Mas nada muito preocupante. Apenas uns arranhões nos braços e nas pernas.

            Quando ele encontrou a porta da mansão aberta ele pensou que houvesse alguma armadilha. Não podia ser tão fácil. Então ele se encostou a porta novamente e entrou na casa com a varinha em punho. Foi quando ele ouviu alguns passos. Instantaneamente ele se escondeu atrás de uma estátua que havia perto da entrada e surpreso viu Malfoy aparecer sem nenhuma varinha ou algo que pudesse protegê-lo. Ele pensou em lançar um Avada Kedrava aproveitando a oportunidade. Mas aquilo era covardia. Queria lutar cara a cara, olho no olho. Então ele murmurou um feitiço que paralisaria Malfoy. Enquanto saía de trás da estátua ele viu o loiro cair e ficar no chão completamente imóvel.

            Quando ele se abaixou para ver se o bruxo estava com a varinha, ele pôde ouvir alguns passos e pensou em se esconder novamente. Mas antes que fizesse isso, ele viu Hermione surgindo na porta com uma feição curiosa.

            Draco, aconteceu... – Hermione havia ouvido um barulho e foi ver o que teria acontecido. Mas ela avistou Harry e foi incapaz de completar sua pergunta.

            Harry nunca havia se sentido tão aliviado. Ele imaginava que encontraria Hermione em um lugar escuro, completamente suja, fraca e à beira da morte. Foi uma surpresa quando a viu ali, mais saudável do que nunca e nem um pouco assustada. Ele ficou um pouso desconfiado, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. O importante é que ela estava ali. Sã e salva.

            Mione... – ele ainda murmurou antes de correr ao seu encontro e abraçá-la apertado, como se ela pudesse fugir a qualquer momento.

            Quando ela sentiu o abraço de Harry, por um momento ela se esqueceu de tudo, até mesmo de Draco. Como ela sentira falta daquele abraço. Ela se sentiu feliz e aliviada em saber que ele estava bem. Mas de repente ela se lembrou de Draco. Se Harry estava ali, em sua frente, vivo, isso queria dizer que ele havia feito alguma coisa com Draco, e seu coração bateu mais forte ao pensar nisso. Ela se soltou do abraço devagar, receosa de saber o que acontecera com o loiro.

            Quando Harry a sentiu saindo do abraço ele lamentou internamente, mas também se afastou.

            Mione, você não imagina o quanto eu tive medo de que pudesse ter acontecido algo contigo. – ele acariciava seu rosto como se duvidasse que ela realmente estava ali, em sua frente.

            Harry... – ela tirou a mão dele do seu rosto e entrelaçou os dedos dele nos seus. – eu estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui, mas... como que você entrou aqui, você...

            Não se preocupe, Mi. Eu paralisei o Malfoy. – ele foi um pouco pro lado e apontou para o bruxo caído no chão.

            Hermione ficou aliviada em saber que Harry só havia o paralisado. Então ela se deu conta de que deveria contar ao moreno tudo que havia acontecido. Tudo que havia acontecido entre ela e Draco Malfoy.

Harry. Eu preciso te contar algo...

Olha Hermione... – ele a interrompeu, um pouco impaciente – depois você me fala, pode ser? É que agora seria realmente melhor se a gente desse um jeito no Malfoy. A gente não pode...

Harry Potter! É importante! Eu preciso falar agora.

Ao perceber a urgência no olhar dela ele deu um suspiro resignado e foi andando na direção do loiro caído no chão enquanto falava.

Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu só vou fazer um feitiço para amarrá-lo. Nós não queremos que de repente ele acorde e saia andando por aí, não é?

Ele então conjurou as cordas e olhou para mulher à sua frente, encorajando-a a falar.

E foi aí que ela teve medo. Ela nem sabia como começar. Mas ela tinha que contar.

Bem... eu, eu... Ai caramba! Eu nem sei por onde começar.

Que tal começar do início? – ele tentava não se preocupar, mas a cada segundo ficava mais nervoso. Por que ela não falava logo?

Tá legal. Na realidade, é uma história muito comprida. Mas, mas... – ela olhou para o chão, sabendo que se olhasse para os ansiosos olhos verdes à sua frente não teria coragem de terminar – o que você precisa saber é que... EuestouapaixonadapeloMalfoy.

Quê? – ele deu um sorrisinho – Hermione, talvez se você falar um pouco mais devagar e mais alto eu consiga entender. – ele chegou perto dela e pegou a sua mão acariciando-a – Se acalma, Mi. Respira fundo, e me conta o que realmente aconteceu.

Ela o olhou assustada. Era agora. Ele estava ali na sua frente, nervoso. Era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez. E ela falou, dessa vez mais devagar e mais alto, esperando que dessa vez ele entendesse.

Eu estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy.

No mesmo instante, ele olhou para o rosto dela com um olhar de completo espanto. Como assim ela estava apaixonada pelo Malfoy? Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira. Ele sabia que ela não o amava, e que talvez ela pudesse gostar de outro... Mas Draco Malfoy? O loiro nojento e repugnante com quem o trio havia brigado durante todos os anos de Hogwarts? O garoto que chamava Hermione de Sangue-Ruim? O homem que amedrontava a população bruxa? O HOMEM QUE ESTAVA NO LUGAR DE LORDE VOLDEMORT?

A mente de Harry girava. Ele não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Ele então se afastou de Hermione e encostou-se à parede com medo de que fosse cair naquele momento. Foi só então que ele finalmente teve coragem de dizer algo.

Você não está falando sério Hermione... – era pra ser uma espécie de uma pergunta, mas pela falta de entonação se pareceu mais com um pedido.

Hermione o encarou e foi em sua direção. Ela pegou as mãos de Harry e entrelaçou entre as suas antes de começar a falar.

Sim, Harry. Eu estou falando sério.

Agora ele tinha certeza. Era verdade. Ele queria ter raiva, mas a única coisa que sentia era tristeza. Uma tristeza tão grande que ele teve que olhar para o teto para impedir que alguma lágrima caísse enquanto Hermione continuava a falar.

O que acontece é que quando eu cheguei aqui, Draco não me colocou em nenhum calabouço ou algo parecido. Ele simplesmente me deixou aqui, como se eu fosse uma antiga amiga que estivesse visitando-o. É verdade que nos primeiros dias nós fomos hostis um com o outro, mas depois de um tempo, nós aprendemos a conviver, entende? – ele não entendia. Como ela podia simplesmente se apaixonar por Draco? Aquilo era surreal. – E depois eu comecei a gostar dele. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Na realidade, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. – ela não estava mentindo. Ela sabia que seria tudo bem mais fácil se não gostasse dele. Mas ela não tinha controle sobre os seus sentimentos.

Nesse momento ele abaixou o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos, o que permitiu que uma lágrima caísse, apenas uma, mas o bastante para deixar Hermione pior do que já estava. Mas Harry ainda tinha uma última pergunta. Ele estava evitando fazê-la, mas agora não dava mais. Ele precisava saber.

E... – ele começou inseguro – ele também está apaixonado por você?

Ela abaixou o rosto, olhando para os próprios pés. A temida pergunta havia sido feita. Sentindo como se sua voz houvesse fugido da garganta ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Harry sentiu a raiva chegando com força total. Então ele havia se arriscado todo esse tempo pra salvar a mulher e ela dizia que estava apaixonada por Malfoy, e ele também estava apaixonado por ela? Aquilo era inaceitável. Enquanto ele morria de medo só de imaginar que algo ruim havia acontecido com ela, ela estava se divertindo. Será que os dois passavam as tardes no sofá, fazendo coisas que ele nem queria imaginar quais eram? Será que ela havia tido coragem de beijar Draco Malfoy? SERÁ QUE ELES HAVIAM FEITO AMOR?

Ele não conseguia pensar. Sua raiva era tão grande que ele teve que sair de perto de Hermione com medo de que pudesse machucá-la. Ele queria falar alguma coisa. Queria despejar toda a sua raiva em cima dela. Mas se sentia incapaz de articular qualquer palavra.

Harry... – Hermione o chamou – eu sei que isso tudo é muito difícil pra você. Pra mim também é. Mas... – ela suspirou – eu queria que como amigo você me entendesse. – ela falou baixo sabendo que aquele pedido era em vão. Ele nunca entenderia. Mas ela não podia culpá-lo. Quem entenderia?

Ele olhou para ela  incrédulo. Como entender? Será que ela tinha noção do pedido que ela estava fazendo. Sentindo a raiva transbordar ele não pôde mais conter suas palavras.

Entender? Entender o quê Hermione? Entender que você e o Malfoy estão apaixonados? É o Malfoy, O MALFOY! ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL DE ENTENDER. É IMPOSSÍVEL ENTENDER QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA APAIXONADA PELO CARA CUJA VONTADE ERA TE VER MORTA – ele agora gritava, sem se preocupar com os pedidos de Hermione para que ele ficasse calmo – NÃO TEM COMO, TÁ LEGAL? – ele se acalmou um pouco e começou a falar mais baixo, porém, sem deixar de olhá-la com os olhos cheios de raiva, tristeza, decepção – Me peça pra entender qualquer coisa Hermione. Menos isso.

Ela se sentiu acabada. O olhar que ele lhe lançou fez ela se sentir a pior das criaturas. Mas como explicar a ele que na realidade Malfoy não era tão mau assim? Ele só era um pouco perturbado. Não, ele não entenderia. Ele não acreditaria. Até mesmo ela se sentia incapaz de acreditar nisso algumas vezes.

Hermione estava com medo.Harry havia colocado Draco em um quarto dizendo que tinha que pensar sobre o que ia fazer com ele. Ela se sentia incapaz de pedir ao amigo que deixasse ele fugir, mas ela também não podia deixar ele morrer.

 Harry, agora, andava pra lá pra cá deixando Hermione tonta. Ela queria falar com ele, mas tinha medo que ele ficasse com mais raiva ainda dela.

Harry. – ela o chamou cautelosamente. – Você já decidiu o quê...

Não Hermione, não. – ele a interrompeu nervoso. – Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei. Eu estou confuso, ta legal. – ele sentou no sofá vencido. – Eu cheguei aqui disposto a acabar com o Malfoy. Mas agora....

Agora o quê? – ela perguntou vendo que ele demorava a acabar a frase.

O que você acha Hermione – ele a encarou fazendo com que ela desviasse o olhar – Eu posso ser o homem mais insensível do mundo, mas eu não posso simplesmente matar o cara por quem minha melhor amiga é apaixonada. – ele suspirou e se afundou ainda mais no sofá - Mesmo esse cara sendo o Malfoy.

Mas você não é insensível, Harry. – ela se sentou ao lado dele. – Pelo contrário.

Pois é. E isso é um problema.

Não é um problema, Harry. É uma qualidade. Uma ótima qualidade. – ela olhou para ele sorrindo, e ele surpreendentemente retribuiu.

            Vai falar com ele, Mi. – ele falou de repente, desviando o olhar do dela.

            Você está falando sério? – ela perguntou incrédula.

            Estou Hermione. Mas vai logo antes que eu me arrependa. Anda.

            Harry. – ela sorriu, imaginando se existia alguém assim como ele. Ela nunca havia conhecido alguém que se preocupasse tanto com o bem-estar dos outros como ele. – Você é incrível.

            É, eu sei. – ele sorriu, para tornar a ficar sério. – Mas se você decidir fugir com ele, você vem se despedir de mim, não vem?

            Harry. Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer. Então, ela fez a única coisa que sentiu que devia fazer. Ela o abraçou.

            Harry, ao sentir os braços de Hermione o envolvendo retribui o abraço com vontade, quase sufocando a garota. Mas ela não se importou, ela precisava tanto dele. Mas infelizmente, ele a soltou. Ela então olhou novamente dentro dos olhos do rapaz antes de entrar no quarto.

**N/A: É, como esse capítulo demorou. E o pior é que ficou uma m! Mas fazer o que?! Eu não consegui fazer nada melhor do que isso. Agora o próximo capítulo eu espero que não demore, né? Ele já está quase pronto, só falta o finalzinho. Acontece que o final dos capítulos é sempre a pior parte... =O próximo capítulo vai ser pequenininho e vai ser o penúltimo. Bem... só isso então né!! Deixem reviews, em?! Please... =]]**


	12. Despedida

**Decisão**

_"Aqueles beijos não é possível que os gere duas vezes o mesmo lábio, porque onde nascem queimam, como certas plantas vorazes que passam deixando a terra maninha e estéril. Quando ela colou a sua boca na minha pareceu-me que todo o meu ser se difundia na ardente inspiração; senti-me fugir a vida, como o líquido de um vaso haurido em ávido e longo sorvo [...] Sedenta de gozo, era preciso que o bebesse por todos os poros, de um só trago, num único e imenso beijo, sem pausa, sem intermitência e sem repouso. Era serpente que enlaçava a presa nas suas mil voltas, triturando-lhe o corpo; era vertigem que vos arrebatava à consciência da própria existência, alheava um homem de si e o fazia viver mais anos em uma hora do que em toda a sua vida"._

Hermione entrou no quarto receosa. O que ela falaria para Draco? Ela iria se propor a fugir com ele ou ia apenas se despedir do rapaz? Ela também não tinha muita certeza, mas sabia que na hora ela saberia exatamente o que fazer.

Quando chegou no canto do quarto viu o loiro ainda paralisado. Procurou pela varinha dele para desfazer o feitiço, já que ela ainda não tinha recuperado sua varinha.

Ao pronunciar o feitiço, Draco acordou e encarou Hermione um pouco perplexo.

- Hermione... – ele sussurrou. Ele não se lembrava direito do que havia ocorrido. Só se recordava de ter avistado Potter e que de repente tudo escurecera – O Potter... Eu vi o...

- Eu sei. – ela o interrompeu. – O Harry está aqui. – ela murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

- O Potter? – ele finalmente entendera a situação. Então quer dizer que o menino-que-sobreviveu havia conseguido entrar na sua casa? E o pior, havia o paralisado? Ah… Mas era o fim da picada. Ele fora realmente muito burro.- Mas que droga!

-É, eu sei. – ela imaginava como devia ser difícil para ele se derrotado pelo Harry. Devia ser ultrajante.

- Hum... – ele murmurou ainda um pouco confuso. – Mas, se o Potter me paralisou, ele poderia ter me matado não é mesmo?

- Sim – ela respondeu coma voz trêmula só de pensar que isso realmente poderia ter acontecido.

- E por que ele não o fez? – ele perguntou incrédulo. O bruxo havia tido a chance de matá-lo e não o havia feito? Ele era o quê? Burro?

- Por minha causa. – ela respondeu encarando o chão.

- Por sua... Ah! Droga. – finalmente ele entendera, mas seu cérebro estava demorando a digerir a informação. – Você quer dizer que você cont...

- Contei Draco! Contei! – ela não o deixou terminar a pergunta. Estava muito nervosa e ele ainda ficava fazendo essas perguntas? Ele preferia ter morrido?

- Mas Hermione... – ele nem sabia o que dizer. – Quando você contou ele deve ter ficado ainda com mais raiva de mim. Afinal, não é segredo pra ninguém que ele é apaixonado por você, não é? Então, eu não enten... – ele parou de falar ao perceber que a morena havia começado a chorar. – Hermione... o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, chegando mais perto da mulher e a abraçando gentilmente.

Ela correspondeu ao abraço, sentindo-se segura nos braços do homem. Ela não poderia ficar sem isso. Não mesmo. Foi aí que ela viu que não podia deixar o loiro morrer. Ela não poderia ficar se ele. Ela queria ficar com ele. Para o resto da sua vida. Foi apenas com esse pensamento em sua mente que Hermione murmurou:

- Vamos fugir Draco. – ele a olhou incrédulo. – Eu não posso ficar sem você. Eu não posso deixar que te matem assim, sem fazer nada. A gente pode...

- Não, Hermione – ele a interrompeu, falando de uma maneira calma, que não condizia com o desespero em seus olhos. – Isso é loucura. Não.

- Não é loucura Draco. Escuta, nós...

- Não Hermione! Não! – ele quase gritou. – Você não entende... eu... eu te amo muito – ela sorriu – Mas eu não posso fazer isso.

- E porque não? – ela perguntou, o sorriso desaparecendo do seu rosto.

- Porque... – ele queria fugir com ela. Ele queria passar o resto da vida dele com ela, mas ele não podia. Ele não podia simplesmente sacrificar o futuro de Hermione. Um futuro que tinha tudo pra ser brilhante. Ele não podia. – Porque isso não está certo. Hermione, pensa bem... Você tem idéia do que vai acontecer se a gente fugir? Hum? Vai ficar todo mundo contra você, Hermione. Todos os seus amigocs, todos os seus companheiros de guerra... Eles vão tratá-la como uma traidora... – ele olhava em seus olhos, tentando fazê-la entender de uma vez por todas que aquilo era absurdo.

- Eu não ligo. – ela respondeu com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Sim, você liga. Você diz isso agora. – ele sorriu de uma maneira estranha. – Se a gente fugisse, um dia você iria me culpar por isso. Você iria ver que havia sido uma tola apaixonada e que...

- Para Draco! Para! Isso não iria acontecer!

- Olha Hermione. – ele pegou a mão dela a cariciando devagar, deixando a bruxa ainda mais nervosa. – Se eu aceitasse fugir com você, nós passaríamos a vida inteira fugindo. Nós teríamos um ao outro, é verdade. Mas isso é o suficiente?

Ela o encarou confusa. Aquilo era o suficiente? Ela não sabia. Realmente não sabia.

– Não. Não é. – ele mesmo respondeu antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca. – Não é suficiente, porque nós nunca poderíamos ter uma família de verdade. Eu não sentiria muita falta, afinal eu nunca tive uma família de verdade – ele sorriu melancólico – Mas eu não quero privar você disso. Eu nunca poderia ser feliz sabendo que por minha culpa você não teve uma família. Nunca.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Draco? Você quer que eu simplesmente esqueça tudo que aconteceu e vá embora? Você quer que eu forme uma família com um homem que não seja você? Eu não conseguiria. Eu realmente não conseguiria. – ela havia parado de chorar, mas seu rosto continuava vermelho e a voz levemente estremecida.

- Você vai conseguir. Eu tenho certeza Além disso, você tem o Potter. – ele disse suspirando, como se ele mesmo não tivesse acreditando naquilo que dizia. Ele estava empurrando ela pro Potter? Que tipo de homem era ele...

- Você não está insinu... – ela murmurou incrédula.

- Você o ama Hermione. – ele constatou.

- Sim, eu o amo. Mas não como eu amo v...

- Shh... – ele encostou a sua mão em seus lábios para fazê-la parar de falar. – Eu sei que não. Mas ele a ama de verdade. Ele a respeita. Ele realmente pode fazer você feliz, Mi. E você acabaria amando-o cada vez mais com o tempo.

- Não, Draco. Isso é ridículo. Se você não quer fugir, tudo bem. Talvez tenha sido uma idéia meio estúpida mesmo. – ela suspirou. Finalmente havia entendido. Ele queria apenas que ela ficasse bem. – Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu não preciso de nenhum homem pra viver.

Ele a olhou para ela como que se desculpando pelo que havia falado. Hermione então o olhou, e dessa vez sem chorar, apesar de ter os seus olhos ainda úmidos, ela o abraçou.

Quando percebeu os braços de Hermione em seu pescoço, ele retribuiu o abraço, pensando que se ela não saísse, ele ficaria naquele abraço pra sempre. Pra sempre. Mas ela saiu. Ela se afastou do rapaz e acariciou seu rosto antes de se afastar ainda mais

Hermione lhe dirigiu um último olhar antes de se virar para caminhar em direção à porta.

Ela colocou a mão no trinco da porta, mas antes que pudesse girá-lo ela sentiu Draco agarrando seu braço e a encostando contra a parede.

Ela o olhou confusa, mas por pouco tempo. Ao identificar a urgência no olhar do bruxo ela percebeu o que ele queria. Ele queria olhá-la pela última vez, tocá-la pela última vez. Beijá-la pela última vez. E então ela se viu desejando isso também. Se ela não poderia ter tudo isso para o resto da vida, ela queria guardar a lembrança de um último beijo.

Draco olhou mais uma vez para os olhos de Hermione antes de se inclinar e encostar seus lábios levemente nos dela. Ao sentir os lábios do rapaz nos seus ela se sentiu tonta e se segurou nele com medo de que pudesse cair. Sentindo as mãos trêmulas da mulher em seu pescoço, ele moveu as suas mãos do seu braço para a sua cintura sentindo pela última vez a pele macia e sedosa que o deixava louco.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, talvez com medo de que se eles se movessem, toda a magia do momento acabaria. Porém, não resistindo mais, Hermione aprofundou o beijo, ouvindo o loiro suspirar e corresponder. Quando sentiu a língua do homem encostar levemente na sua ela pensou que poderia morrer por aquilo e uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos.

Draco apertava cada vez mais a mulher em seus braços, completamente alucinado. Todos os beijos com Hermione eram bons, mas aquele ultrapassava todos os limites. Todos os limites da razão, da paixão, do prazer, do amor. Aquele beijo era delírio, loucura, volúpia. Sentindo que ela estava amolecendo em seus braços, ele abandonou sua boca e desceu em direção ao pescoço tão convidativo.

Ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir os lábios em seu pescoço. Ele realmente sabia como deixá-la louca, e abusava dessa capacidade. Enquanto isso ela passava as mãos por debaixo da camiseta do rapaz sentindo mais uma vez a pele que ela tanto gostava de tocar.

Draco então subiu a boca até a orelha da morena, e depois de dar uma pequena mordida que a fez soltar um longo suspiro, ele sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

Percebendo que as lágrimas rolavam soltas agora, ela o abraçou forte, não querendo nunca mais sair daquele abraço. Mas ele saiu, meio de repente, fazendo a garota ficar assustada.

Ela então abriu os olhos para observar os olhos cinzentos do rapaz. Vendo que agora não tinha mais saída, ela encostou seus lábios nos dele uma última vez, sentindo um gosto salgado de lágrimas. Hermione então se afastou, e antes de abrir a porta, olhou ainda uma última vez para o loiro que sem conseguir mais se conter, deixava algumas lágrimas caírem no seu rosto. Ela então abriu a porta devagar, e sem olhar para trás saiu do quarto fechando a porta rapidamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Quando a porta foi fechada, e ele viu o rosto da mulher desaparecer. Draco teve ímpetos de sair correndo atrás da morena, mas se segurou. O último vestígio de razão que ainda possuía lhe dizia que era melhor assim. Talvez não fosse o melhor pra ele. Mas era o melhor para Hermione.

Mas mesmo sabendo que havia feito o que era certo fazer, não conseguiu impedir que lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto muito pálido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Hermione finalmente encostou a porta ela sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas e teria caído se um braço forte não a tivesse segurado.

- Mione? – Harry perguntou preocupado, cravando seus olhos nos da garota – Está tudo bem?

Sentindo que não podia dizer coisa alguma ela enlaçou o pescoço do amigo, esperando que os braços em volta de sua cintura lhe transmitisse coragem.

Ao sentir algumas lágrimas molharem o seu ombro, Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Hermione tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor. Percebendo que ela se acalmara um pouco, ele se afastou o necessário para enxergar os olhos castanhos da morena.

- Hermione... – ele começou cauteloso – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela abaixou os olhos e se desvencilhando dos braços de Harry e só conseguiu murmurar:

- Vai lá e faz o que você tem que fazer.

Ele a encarou incrédulo. Ela não podia estar bem.

- Mione... – ele chegou mais perto da garota, para segurar a sua mão – Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu? Olha... se vocês quiserem ir embora tudo bem. Eu invento algo qualquer e...

- Não aconteceu nada Harry. – ela o encarou decidida. – E nós não iremos fugir, tá legal? Seria loucura. – ela olhou para o teto, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem – Vai Harry.

- Mas Her... – ele não podia acreditar. Ela parecia gostar tanto do loiro. E o pior é que ele não entendia porque estava insistindo. Ele deveria estar feliz se a Hermione não queria ficar com Draco. Mas Harry não conseguia ficar feliz vendo a amiga daquele jeito.

- Harry... – ela o interrompeu – Vai, por favor. Antes que fique ainda mais difícil. – ela abaixou o rosto esperando escondê-lo , agora completamente molhado pelas lágrimas.

Harry a obedeceu então. Ainda olhando para a garota ele abriu a porta.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Vendo Harry ultrapassar a porta, a mulher se deixou cair. Sentindo a parede atrás de si, ela agora não via mais nada. Se sentia incapaz, impotente. Ela não poderia simplesmente deixar o Draco morrer. Mas ela não faria nada. Não se sentia capaz de fazer nada. Nada que pudesse salvá-lo. Nada.

-------------------------------------------------------

Por um momento Draco teve a esperança de que fosse Hermione. Mas vendo que na verdade se tratava de Harry Potter, ele abaixou a cabeça novamente, sentindo o olhar do bruxo sobre si.

- Malfoy... – Harry pronunciou o nome do inimigo de maneira confusa. Ele falaria o quê? O que ele faria? Mataria o rapaz ou simplesmente o deixaria fugir? Ele realmente não sabia.

- Olha Potter! – Malfoy se levantou nervoso. – Não precisa falar nada, beleza? Você não queria tanto acabar comigo? Pronto... é a sua chance.

- Malfoy, eu não quero acabar com você. – ele sabia o quanto aquelas palavras eram estranhas. Foi por isso que não se assustou quando viu a expressão incrédula do loiro à sua frente.

- Sério. – ele confirmou, fazendo com que Malfoy adquirisse agora uma feição desconfiada. – Olha... eu realmente tinha muita vontade de acabar com você, mas agora eu não posso mais...

- Ahn... – Malfoy murmurou em compreensão. – Mas não se preocupe com isso Potter. Nós não iremos ficar juntos. Cada um vai seguir sua vida. Pode me matar agora.

Harry olhou para Draco irritado. Será que o cara estava com tanta vontade de morrer assim? Por Merlim!

- Presta atenção Malfoy! Eu não vou te matar. Se você quer tanto morrer faça isso você mesmo. Mas eu realmente não posso matar o homem por quem minha melhor amiga é... – ele suspirou entes de continuar – apaixonada.

Draco suspirou resignado. O "menino-que-sobreviveu" definitivamente não estava ajudando. Será que ele não entendia que ele não queria mais viver. Viver pra quê? Viver fugindo. Viver sempre com a humilhação de só estar vivo pela piedade de seu maior inimigo? E, além disso, sem Hermione. Não. Ele realmente preferiria morrer.

- Pott...

Antes que o bruxo pudesse terminar de dizer seu nome, Harry já havia pronunciado o feitiço, que foi prontamente em direção ao loiro.

**N/A: **É... o capítulo demorou mais do que o esperado. Pra variar, né?! Hhihihhi E realmente esse é o penúltimo capítulo. O último eu não sei quando vai ficar pronto, mas eu realmente pretendo não demorar muito. Quem sabe dessa vez eu consiga, né?

Hum... o parágrafo da abertura é do livro _Lucíola _(José de Alencar). =]]

Deixem reviews... plix!! =


	13. Depois do Adeus

** Depois do Adeus...**

Hermione já se sentia melhor. Fazia um ano que ela não via Draco Malfoy e aprendera a conviver com isso. Mas ela lembrava-se de que não tinha sido sempre assim.

"_Quando ela viu Harry voltar para sala, sentiu-se apavorada. Então Harry realmente havia matado o Draco._

_ Cadê ele, Harry?!_

_ Ele a olhou penalizado, e respondeu com a voz baixa, quase em um sussurro:_

_ Ele foi embora, Mi._

_ Eu sei Harry. Mas, onde que está... – ela deu uma pausa antes de terminar – o corpo dele. A gente não pode simplesmente deixar ele aí, Harry. Nós precisamos..._

_ Mione... – ele a interrompeu – O Malfoy não está morto. _

_ Por um momento um rastro de alegria passou por seus olhos, antes de ser tomada pela dúvida. Então onde ele estava?_

_ Ele foi embora... vivo. – ele respondeu antes que ela pudesse perguntar alguma coisa._

_ Pra onde? _

_ Eu não sei. Na realidade, ele não queria ir, mas eu... Eu lancei um feitiço para que ele fosse._

_ Por que ele não queria ir? – a mulher ainda se sentia meio perdida._

_ Ele disse que – Harry hesitou – preferia morrer a ir sem você. Então eu lancei um feitiço que o mandou pra fora daqui. Se ele quiser morrer, vai ter que fazer isso em outro lugar. Não aqui. _

_ Hermione se sentiu aliviada por saber que Draco não tinha morrido, mas não se sentia feliz. Como conseguiria? Mas antes que pudesse começar a chorar sentiu Harry a abraçar e correspondeu o abraço. Afundou o rosto no pescoço do moreno enquanto ouvia a voz do rapaz tentando acalmá-la. Mas o que ela queria era que ele dissesse que aquilo era somente um pesadelo, que quando ela acordasse nada daquilo teria acontecido."_

Nos primeiros meses havia sido muito difícil. Ela não conseguia fazer nada sem se lembrar do loiro e começar a chorar.

Ela havia se achado uma idiota por isso. Logo ela, que não acreditava em histórias de amor, que não imaginava que alguém pudesse amar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo juntos.

Mas, com o tempo havia se resignado. Ela o amava, não tinha como negar. Ela só teria que aprender a conviver com aquilo.

E ela havia tido uma ajuda para se conformar com a situação. Harry. Sim, ele. No início apenas como amigo. Ela ainda se lembrava de como ele havia sido generoso, solidário, aturando suas crises de choro e a ouvindo falar sobre o Malfoy. Havia sido um amigo e tanto.

Porém, um tempo depois começou a perceber que talvez ela precisasse de Harry não apenas como amigo. Ela havia começado a depender dele demais, ela havia começado a sentir falta do seu abraço, do seu cheiro, e muitas vezes ela havia se surpreendido reparando demais no rapaz. No seu olhar, no seu rosto, na sua boca, no jeito como ele passava as mãos no cabelo, desarrumando-os ainda mais. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não tinha certeza do que sentia. Só veio a ter certeza um tempo depois. E ela se lembrava muito bem do dia em que isso aconteceu.

"_A casa estava uma bagunça. Sentados no sofá, Harry e Hermione estavam exausto. Era aniversário de Rony e o rapaz havia feito uma festa. Os convidados já havia ido embora, e só Merlin sabia aonde Rony estava, já que fazia pelo menos uns 20 minutos que ele havia sumido em companhia da namorada. Só restava os dois._

_ Bem... – Hermione se levantou – eu acho que é melhor a gente dar uma arrumada nessa bagunça, né?!_

_ Ah! – Harry resmungou – Você está falando sério Hermione? Mas eu estou tão cansado. Não seria melhor a gente deixar essa arrumação para amanhã? – ele propôs sorrindo._

_ Ai, ai... Tudo bem Harry. Eu também estou cansada. _

_ Os dois foram subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto aonde ficariam. Harry ficaria no quarto de Rony e Hermione no de Gina. Quando eles chegaram à porta do quarto da menina, Hermione se virou para Harry._

_ Bem, - ela sorriu – boa noite então. – dizendo isso ela abraçou o rapaz como sempre fazia. Porém quando se soltou, percebeu que Harry a olhava de um jeito estranho._

_ Harry! O que f..._

_ Antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, foi interrompida pelos lábios do rapaz que se encostaram nos seus. No início de maneira tímida, reverente, como se pedisse permissão para continuar. Mas quando ela achou que ele iria aprofundar o beijo, ele simplesmente se afastou, com os olhos fechados e o rosto corado._

_ Quando ela conseguiu se recuperar do choque se deparou com um Harry assustado._

_ Desculpa... – ele murmurou – Eu não queria ter feito isso. Quer dizer... na verdade eu queria... Mas eu não devia... – ele suspirou abaixando a cabeça._

_ Harry... – ela estava confusa, mas tinha certeza de que sentia algo pelo rapaz. E ela iria descobrir o que era. – Não se desculpe._

_ Como? – ele murmurou confuso. – Eu não... – ele parou de falar quando percebeu que a garota estava se aproximando. _

_ Hermione precisava fazer aquilo. Ela precisava beijar Harry, pelo menos pra saber como seria. Sendo guiada pelo instinto, ela se aproximou do moreno e o beijou ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava. No início se sentiu insegura, mas ao perceber Harry relaxando e a envolvendo pela cintura, ela entreabriu os lábios, e em um instante os dois se encontravam em uma beijo provocante e apaixonado. As línguas se buscavam com vontade e as mãos acariciavam com ternura. _

_ Quando se afastou de Harry, ela percebeu que era aquilo que queria. Que aquilo que ela sentia por Harry não podia ser só amizade. Era amor."_

E fora naquele dia que ela descobrira que sim. Amava Harry Potter. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que não havia deixado de amar Draco.

Tudo bem que aquilo era estranho. Como era possível ela amar os dois de uma vez? Ela não sabia. Mas simplesmente sabia que os amava. Talvez de maneiras diferentes, mas com a mesma intensidade.

Com Draco ela havia sentido algo que nunca sentira antes. Um amor louco, desesperado. Uma sensação de estar no caos, e nunca mais querer sair de lá.

Com Harry tudo era mais calmo. Uma sensação de segurança e bem-estar que ela nunca tinha sentido.

Ela pensava nessas coisas, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

Posso entrar? – Harry perguntou do lado de fora.

Entra. – ela ouviu a porta abrindo, mas não se levantou, continuou sentada olhando a paisagem através da janela.

Pensando em quê? – ele perguntou enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos lentamente.

Ela se virou na cadeira para olhá-lo e deparou-se com os olhos verdes que ela nunca cansava de admirar. Sorrindo, ela levantou-se da cadeira e envolveu o pescoço do homem.

Hum... Em você. – ela disse flertando.

Hahahaha. –ele abraçou Hermione pela cintura enquanto sorria – Pensando o que sobre mim? – ele indagou curioso, mas sem dar tempo dela responder – Não, já sei. Você estava pensando em como eu sou bonito, gostoso, interessante, charmoso, inteligente... –ele terminou dando um beijinho nos pescoço de Hermione, causando arrepios na mulher.

Hahahaha – ela soltou uma risada, antes de completar – Acho que você esqueceu de mencionar metido.

O bruxo deu um sorriso, e abaixou a cabeça. Quando olhou novamente para Hermione, estava sério. A morena se assustou ao vê-lo sério, ela estava prestes a perguntar o que havia acontecido, quando o sentiu se aproximar e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

Eu te amo, sabia?

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir quando sentiu os lábios dele se encostando aos seus. Se sentia feliz com ele. Ela não havia esquecido Draco totalmente, é verdade. Ainda pensava nele às vezes. Ainda se perguntava aonde ele estava, se estava bem, se estava vivo, porque não mandava notícias. Ela procurava ser otimista e dizia para si mesma que ele estava bem. De certo modo isso tirava um peso da consciência. Pois, certas vezes ela se sentia uma traidora. Enquanto Draco estava fugindo, sozinho, ela estava feliz e segura ao lado de Harry.

Mas ela não conseguia se sentir muito culpada. De certa maneira ela sentia que Draco a perdoaria. Ela amava Harry, e não tinha como evitar isso.

Algumas vezes ela sentia que reencontraria Draco. Que o adeus não havia sido para sempre. E ela não sabia se seria bom ou ruim vê-lo novamente. Mas, procurava não se preocupar com isso. Não era bom sofrer por antecipação. Se por acaso, ela o encontrasse novamente, ela saberia o que fazer.

**Fim**

**N/A**Ok! Não me matem... Eu sei que eu demorei muuuuito pra postar esse capítulo, e que pelo tempo que eu levei ele deveria estar beeeeem melhormas infelizmente isso foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer. Digamos que eu não estava muito criativa nesses últimos tempos. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu espero que vocês gostem (Eu duvido, mas...) E eu sei tbm q uma galeeera vai ficar brava pq eu separei o Draco e a Hermione, mas digamos que eu não gosto muito de histórias com finais felizes....Eu acho eles meio irreais, entende?! Seila.... Espero q vcs não queiram me matar por isso... PP

E comenteeeem... Nem que for pra dizer q ficou horrível... PP E bem, eu queria agradecer de novo a vocês que comentaram... Brigadaaaa.... Foi ótimo saber que algumas pessoas gostaram da minha fic... Valeu mesmo... e Tchauzinhuuu


End file.
